<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aquí estoy by ladycrazy13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824444">Aquí estoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13'>ladycrazy13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindness, Fantasy, Invisibility, Lost things, Love, M/M, Magic, Original Fiction, Slow Burn, forget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash es invisible.<br/>Nadie es capaz de verlo, incluso su reflejo pasa de él, pero eso no le impide tener una vida normal. O al menos eso cree en un inicio, después de un año viviendo de ese modo piensa que la única solución a su problema es morir.<br/>El día en que decide terminar con todo conoce a Eiji, la única persona que parece verlo.<br/>¿Él problema?<br/>Eiji es ciego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji &amp; Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un problema que nadie puede ver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las cosas perdidas no van a casa.</p><p>Las cosas perdidas se hunden, vuelan, se evaporan o desvanecen. Llegan por mar, enterrándose en la arena; por cielo, destruyéndose en el suelo; por carretera, sin la posibilidad de huir.</p><p>Las cosas perdidas no van a casa porque el mundo no para, las cosas perdidas yacen estáticas, enredándose con el tiempo.</p><p>Las cosas perdidas se pierden porque no pueden avanzar y cuando algo no puede avanzar... queda en el olvido.</p><p>Las cosas perdidas no están <em>allí</em> pero si <em>aquí</em>, en el olvido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❃ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ash vivía en un departamento lejos de un viejo pueblo costero cuya población se resumía en ancianos y algunos adultos con vidas tan patéticas como la de él. No era majestuosamente grande pero tampoco diminuto, era de la medida justa para un soltero de veintiocho años cuya rutina se limitaba a ir y venir del trabajo. Tenía enormes ventanas que daban con la carretera y el mar, aunque la vista era muy bonita el rubio prefería mantenerlas cerradas con pesadas cortinas que a penas y dejaban entrar algo de luz, dándole a su hogar la apariencia de una madriguera.</p><p>Cualquiera pensaría que «madriguera» era sinónimo de «comodidad» o «calidez» pero en el caso de Ash no era así, su <em>madriguera</em> era desordenada, imitando el escenario de uno de esos programas donde se exponían acumuladores compulsivos.</p><p>No, Ash no era acumulador, pero su bajo estado de ánimo era suficiente para que no cuidara del departamento y mucho menos de sí mismo.</p><p>Su habitación tenía ropa sucia por doquier, algunos calcetines incluso colgaban del marco de la puerta. Habían latas de cerveza aplastadas por doquier y el olor a tabaco ya estaba impregnado hasta en las sábanas.</p><p>La sala no estaba en un mejor estado, su televisor yacía cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo sobre una caja de madera, el sofá tenía algunos resortes saliendo por todos lados y la mesita de noche tenía apilada una fila de cajas de pizza con algunos restos de pan y kétchup.</p><p>La cocina estaba a punto de convertirse en un ecosistema artificial, había un problema en la tubería del lavabo y agua escurría por el suelo. Trastes sucios se alzaban por todos lados y entre ellos se paseaban algunas cucarachas y ratones. El refrigerador no funcionaba y servía más como alacena, pero en su interior todos los alimentos ya no eran comestibles, algunos incluso tenían moho y en el peor de los casos las larvas comenzaban a devorar la carne de una hamburguesa a medio comer.</p><p>La fachada tampoco era la mejor de las vistas, en el buzón hasta los sobres de facturas y piezas de periódico se extendían por el corredor junto algunas bolsas de basura.</p><p>La Sra. Randy agradeció que Ash fuera el único inquilino de ese piso mientras se hacía paso entre la basura, a decir verdad, el rubio era de los pocos inquilinos que tenía además de una pareja de recién casados en la planta baja y un viejo tan gruñón como ella que vivía en la azotea. Solo por eso era condescendiente, necesitaba el ingreso de esa renta para sobrevivir, de otro modo ya habría corrido al chico. </p><p>Este al inicio parecía ser el más normal de todos, ella sabía que era egresado de una prestigiosa universidad —cuando se mudó vio las constancias y algunos reconocimientos en una caja— y que el muchacho no le fallaría con el dinero por su forma de vestir, tenía un bonito auto y uno de esos relojes caros de oro. Incluso se preguntó qué hacía un hombre tan exitoso como él iniciando su vida en un pueblo como aquel, la ciudad más cercana estaba a cinco horas en autobús y lo más cercano a un lugar de ocio era un cinema que solo transmitía películas en blanco y negro.</p><p>En cualquier caso nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, Ash rara vez salía de su casa y cuando lo hacía era solo para recoger la compra que pidió por teléfono al pequeño supermercado de la zona. Él alguna vez la ayudó a colgar los cuadros de su nieto e hija en la pared y ella le invitó algo de estofado cuando hacía de más, pero de ahí no pasó su convivencia.</p><p>Pero un día, repentinamente, Ash dejó de aparecer en público, las bolsas de basura se amontonaron en el pasillo y la renta de la Sra. Randy dejó de ser tan puntual.</p><p>—¡Sr. Callenreese! —llamó la anciana con molestia mientras golpeaba la puerta—. ¡Si no abre le juro que llamaré a la policía! Este es el tercer mes que se atrasa con la renta —refunfuñó.</p><p>Al no obtener respuesta sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de repuesto y se dispuso a entrar. Entre suaves maldiciones se abrió paso a la madriguera de Ash, al ver el interior no sabía si aumentar su molestia o comenzar a preocuparse.</p><p>Sin habla recorrió las habitaciones esperando no encontrarse con ningún cadáver. Por un instante se sobresaltó al ver una de las mantas de la cama moverse pero después de quedarse quieta descubrió que no había nada ahí, solo era su imaginación.</p><p>Suspiró con alivio y salió rápidamente de ahí, intentaría pedirle a la joven pareja de la planta baja que se comunicaran con el rubio ya que por el estado del departamento parecía estar abandonado.</p><p>Ash, desde la cama, observó a la anciana salir. Esperó a que sus pasos se perdieran por el pasillo para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su baño. Abrió la gaveta que se escondía detrás del espejo —el cual no reflejaba su imagen— y contó con cuidado las monedas y billetes que había ahorrado. Con un poco de suerte juntó lo de la renta de un mes y apenas le quedaba algo para sobrevivir por el resto de la quincena.</p><p>Metió el dinero en una bolsa transparente, cogió una chamarra y sin importarle estar en pijama bajó al departamento de la Sra. Randy.</p><p>Escuchó su escandalosa voz al otro lado de la puerta, al parecer se quejaba con sus gatos sobre su insolencia, por un momento puso los ojos en blanco antes de meter la bolsita en el buzón.</p><p>—Lo lamento, solo tengo lo de un mes —dijo en voz alta antes de dar media vuelta y subir corriendo a su hogar.</p><p>Escuchó la voz de la vieja a sus espaldas, probablemente intentaba alcanzarlo.</p><p>—¡Tienes que limpiar ese departamento sino le diré a mi hija que te saque a patadas! ¡¿Escuchaste?!</p><p>Ash ignoró los alegatos de la mujer y volvió a encerrarse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Si algo animaba al rubio era su compañera de trabajo, Bárbara Jones. Era una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verde esmeralda y acreedora de un cuerpo de ensueño.</p><p>Bárbara era la soltera codiciada del pueblo y al igual que él trabajaba en la administración del centro pesquero del pueblo. Ella era asistente personal del dueño, un hombre cuarentón que apenas y sabía hacer una suma, mientras que él se encargaba de gestionar el horario de las embarcaciones y algunas veces se le permitía ayudar en la contabilidad.</p><p>Bárbara era un ángel, siempre llegaba a ese apestoso lugar con su mejor sonrisa, luciendo un sutil gloss rosa pastel, cabello ondulado y uñas con manicura. Incluso luciendo el feo uniforme de la oficina se veía maravillosa.</p><p>Antes de que Ash fuera invisible y ni su espejo lo reconociera, había ido a ese centro con su para pedirle ayuda al dueño del lugar. Así había conocido a Bárbara, la joven no paraba de mirarlo y aunque Ash estuvo tentado a pedirle su teléfono no lo hizo ya que aquella vez iba de visita por negocios.</p><p>Un año después de eso se arrepentía, no importaba si era su compañero, era invisible y por ello la chica no le prestaba atención. Si, seguía siendo amable y demás pero por obvias razones ya no lo podía ver con ojos amorosos.</p><p>A pesar de ello Ash no perdía la esperanza de hablar con ella y pedirle una cita.</p><p>Aquel día era uno de tormenta, el dueño había pedido a todos los barcos que regresaran al pequeño puerto para evitar pérdidas así que la jornada de ese día terminaba rápidamente. Ash encontró adecuado pedirle una cita a Bárbara, podían ir juntos a ver una película, en el cinema transmitirían <em>Casablanca</em>.</p><p>Ash no tenía mucho dinero pero sus pocos ahorros parecían ser suficientes para darle a la joven una tarde agradable, después de todo, el rubio creía que lo importante en una cita eran los detalles y no el dinero que se gastaba en ella.</p><p>Podía hacerlo funcionar, solo debía armarse de valor y hablarle.</p><p>El escritorio de Bárbara no estaba muy lejos del suyo, de hecho, el centro pesquero no era más que una estructura de tres habitaciones, una larga donde los pescadores comían y descansaban, una mediana que era la oficina del dueño y otra pequeña que era prácticamente el lobby, cerca de la entrada principal estaban dos escritorios; el de Ash y un chico que trabajaba en el turno nocturno, Bones. Y al fondo, junto a la puerta de la oficina del dueño, estaba el escritorio de la rubia.</p><p>Así que Ash solo debía ponerse de pie, dar unos cuantos pasos y pedirle la salida.</p><p>Bárbara estaba ensimismada en una conversación telefónica que parecía tener con una amiga, mientras hablaba sonreía y se emocionaba, tales gestos fueron suficientes para que Ash se decidiera y caminara hacia ella.</p><p>—¡Lo sé! —La rubia se recargó contra su silla—. Deberíamos ir el fin de semana, ya sabes, haríamos algunas compras e iríamos al karaoke.</p><p>Ash se plantó frente al escritorio, sus manos sudaban, así que discretamente se las limpio en su pantalón antes de regalarle una sonrisa a la rubia.</p><p>—Bárbara, yo...</p><p>—Nos vamos el sábado por la mañana y regresamos el domingo por la noche, el lunes estaríamos frescas y listas para el trabajo. ¿No crees?</p><p>Oh, Bárbara parecía no haberlo notado así que se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de iniciar de nuevo.</p><p>—Quería saber si estabas libre esta tarde...Si, sé que afuera llueve como nunca pero pensaba que sería agradable ir al cinema y...pasar el rato.</p><p>Bárbara sonrió con dulzura, asintió ligeramente y Ash se sintió a morir.</p><p>¡Lo había conseguido!</p><p>Eso le subió el ánimo a tope, si esa cita salía bien se esforzaría para salir del abismo en el que caía, todo con tal de no lastimar a la joven. Ash era capaz de redimirse solo por ella, incluso pensaría en la posibilidad de llamar a casa para hablar con sus padres y arreglar las cosas con ellos.</p><p>Parecía algo minúsculo, pero que Bárbara aceptara le daba esperanza. Por ese año había vivido con miedo, pensando que era mejor quedarse en la cama y no salir a luchar, pero la chica le estaba dando una oportunidad. Podía mejorar, podía hacerlo. Por ella.</p><p>—Que lindo —musito la joven—, espero que pronto te pida salir... ¡¿En serio?! Debes contarme todos los detalles, amiga.</p><p>Ash pensó seriamente en tirarse por la ventana, odiaba ser invisible.</p><p>—¡Llueve como un demonio!</p><p>La campana conectada a la puerta sonó suavemente alertando al par que alguien había llegado, Bárbara de inmediato se despidió de su amiga y colgó el teléfono antes de lanzarse directo al recién llegado. Ash solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco y sentirse una ruin basura.</p><p>El grandioso sobrino del dueño estaba de regreso.</p><p>—¡Sing! —Bárbara exclamó a la par que le pasaba una toalla de manos al mayor, no era mucho pero al menos le serviría para secar su rostro—. ¿Cuándo regresaste?</p><p>El moreno sonrió en respuesta y aceptó la toalla.</p><p>—Hace un par de horas, pero creo que el clima no quiere que vea a mi tío.</p><p>En el pasado Ash no habría envidiado a alguien como Sing, el chico era la clase de persona que, al contrario, lo idolatraría a él y probablemente serían grandes amigos. Era un joven empresario que iniciaba su cadena de restaurantes en una de las más grandes ciudades del país y la única razón por la que ese centro pesquero seguía en pie, financiaba todos los proyectos de su tío así que su voz tenía más peso que la del propio dueño.</p><p>—El Sr. Soo-Ling salió con los demás pescadores —le informó Bárbara—. Creo que fueron al bar.</p><p>Sing frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de suspirar.</p><p>—Es mi tío pero a veces actúa como un idiota.</p><p>—No te preocupes, su salud no es la mejor pero tampoco se morirá por beber una copa.</p><p>El moreno asintió de mala gana con el gesto pareció notar algo y observó directamente a Ash, el rubio contuvo la respiración, no quería emocionarse.</p><p>—¿Hola? —Sing dio unos cuantos hacia su dirección antes de detenerse y sonreír—. La última vez que vi a ese amiguito era del tamaño de un guijarro.</p><p>Hablaba del jodido pescado que adornaba el lobby, Ash tuvo que contener sus ganas de romper la pecera.</p><p>—¿Te dejaron sola? —añadió el moreno tras una breve pausa, regresando su mirar a Barbara—. Si no mal recuerdo tenías un compañero.</p><p>—Hablas de Ash. —Bárbara hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Es un rarito, no sé como tu tío no lo ha despedido.</p><p>Sing alzó una ceja y examinó el escritorio del rubio con interés. El ordenador estaba encendido con un archivo en Excel a medio trabajar, incluso había una taza de café humeante cerca de una pila de papeles.</p><p>—Parece ser un buen trabajador —apeló el moreno.</p><p>—Parecía ser una persona cuerda y ahora ni siquiera habla con tu tío o con cualquier persona a no ser que haya una puerta de por medio.</p><p>El moreno se limitó a sonreír incómodamente mientras que Ash regresaba a su sitio y terminaba con el trabajo del día, no estaba seguro si quería regresar a su lamentable departamento o quedarse para terminar con la poca estabilidad emocional que le quedaba.</p><p>—Ya que mi tío no está y tu compañero parece ser un fantasma errante, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un café?</p><p>Bárbara asintió con emoción.</p><p>—Encantada.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seguía lloviendo, nadie en su sano juicio saldría de casa y en caso de necesitarlo solo lo harían utilizando sus automóviles.</p><p>Ash tenía uno, era un convertible rojo, durante su primer semana en el pueblo paseó con él por toda la costa, disfrutando del mar y la refrescante brisa. Pero tuvo que venderlo cuando... cuando <em>eso</em> pasó. Sobrevivió con el dinero hasta que fue insuficiente y consiguió el empleo en el centro pesquero.</p><p>En días como ese se preguntaba si bastaba solo con vivir así. Sin ambición ni metas, caminado hacia adelante por inercia.</p><p>¿Eso seguía siendo vida?</p><p>Hablando literalmente comía, respiraba, dormía y descansaba, muchas personas no tenían un trozo de pan para comer ni agua para beber, algunos simplemente dejaban de respirar en situaciones dolorosas y difíciles de retratar, otros más reducían sus horas de sueño con tal de trabajar y conseguir un poco más de plata, también existía un sector que no se podía dar el lujo de descansar, vivían al día y el tener que detenerse era sinónimo de no tener comida en la mesa.</p><p>Siguiendo esa lógica, tenía una vida <em>agradable</em>, mejor que la del promedio, pero él no la disfrutaba.</p><p>¿Cuál era el problema?</p><p>¿Era él quien estaba mal por no gozar de la vida?</p><p>¿O era el término que estaba mal?</p><p>¿Uno podía tener comida en la mesa, vino para beber, ocho horas de sueño y dinero para relajarse, y no disfrutar la vida?</p><p>¿O necesariamente debería estar sin una pierna pidiendo limosna en la calle para decir que su vida no tenía sentido?</p><p>Quizá solo era egoísta, quizá solo debía ir a la iglesia y rezarle a un trozo de cerámica, quizá debía ir a casa y llamar a sus padres y pedir perdón.</p><p>No lo sabía, de saberlo no habría ido a la carretera y se habría sentado en la orilla a la espera de un camión que le facilitara el quitarse la vida.</p><p>Había investigado el cómo terminar todo, algunos lo hacían con pastillas para dormir y otros solo saltaban de un puente, pero aquel pueblo era tan mísero que la farmacia no tenía esas pastillas y el puente era uno que solo servía para cruzar un río de caudal pequeño.</p><p>Tenía que ser creativo al menos en la forma en la que moriría así que optó por ir a la carretera que conectaba con otro pueblo ya que sabía que por ahí pasaban los camiones que transportaban víveres de una zona rural a otra. Llovía así que el conductor no reaccionaría a tiempo y él solo necesitaba de un golpe en la cabeza para morir o quedar con daño cerebral, daba igual, prácticamente eran lo mismo.</p><p>Pero Ash no contaba que la vida podía ser más desagradable y que ningún automóvil había pasado por ahí en la hora que llevaba sentado como idiota a la espera de su muerte. Casi podía adivinar que los alcaldes de los pueblos pidieron a la población no hacer viajes en carretera para evitar accidentes.</p><p>Ash necesitaba eso, un jodido accidente que le diera propósito a su miserable existencia.</p><p>Por la primera mitad de su vida <em>todo</em> estuvo bien, su madre adoptiva, Jennifer, se encargó de darle una buena crianza a él y a su hermano. Su padre adoptivo era un cascarrabias de primera pero al menos no bebía y era trabajador, aunque llegó a golpearlo durante un par de veces en su adolescencia, no podía tachar de horrendo al hombre.</p><p>Fue un estudiante de honor, consiguió las becas que se propuso y hasta ganó concursos nacionales. Su círculo de amigos era diverso, desde hijos de empresarios hasta jóvenes artistas, todos ellos lo admiraban y apoyaban. Incluso tenía una novia, hermana de su mejor amigo, Arthur, ellos estaban a nada de casarse...</p><p>Él sabía que estaba destinado a triunfar y no debía preocuparse por detalles tan banales así que vivió plenamente hasta que se convirtió en una persona invisible.</p><p>Ni siquiera recordaba el porqué decidió irse de la ciudad, solo tenía algunas ideas vagas de él empacando sus cosas y después ya estaba ahí.</p><p>Su idea inicial era descansar un par de meses, agendar una cita de trabajo en la empresa que deseaba y regresar como un verdadero fénix para su boda. Pero de la nada su padre lo desconoció, su madre no contestó sus llamadas y su hermano simplemente lo ignoraba.</p><p>Su glorioso futuro se tornó negro y él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para cambiarlo.</p><p>
  <em>Solo quiero terminar con todo.</em>
</p><p>—¡Buddy!</p><p>Ash casi soltó una carcajada al ver a un sujeto corriendo en medio de la lluvia, en una mano sostenía un paraguas negro y en la otra un arnés que lo unía a un enorme perro de pelaje dorado.</p><p>El tipo vestía bien, Ash reconoció al instante el abrigo de diseñador, incluso solo con ver a su mascota uno podía suponer que el hombre estaba forrado.</p><p>Lastima que fuera un lunático, de otro modo el rubio no podía explicar el porqué paseaba a su perro en medio de una tormenta.</p><p>El rubio hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie pero antes de tener oportunidad el perro saltó directo a su cara, en cuestión de segundos la mascota llenó su piel de baba.</p><p>Ahora solo faltaba que el dueño creyera que encontró una liebre muerta para sentir que su día estaba completo.</p><p>—¡Buddy! —insistió el extraño que, ahora que Ash le prestaba más atención, no era un vejete adinerado. Lucía más joven que él aunque no podía decirlo con exactitud ya que este usaba enormes gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos y parte de su cara.</p><p>Ash acarició al perro antes de apartarse y ponerse de pie, observó al joven por un instante, pensando que quizá podía quitarle la billetera, no era como si le fuera a hacer falta.</p><p>—Perdónalo, Buddy está emocionado por su nuevo hogar —añadió el chico una vez consiguió que su mascota estuviera tranquilo.</p><p>—¿Me hablaste...a mi? —El rubio se señaló con incredulidad, no quería cometer el error de antes así que se mantuvo serio.</p><p>El chico sonrió.</p><p>—¿Y a quién más? A solo que haya un par de personas más por aquí que no noté, solo te hablo a ti.</p><p>Ash se atragantó con su saliva, casi podía ignorar el hecho de que hablaba con un desconocido en una solitaria carretera en medio de la lluvia.</p><p>—¿Puedes verme?</p><p>El chico soltó una dulce carcajada.</p><p>—Ver es algo subjetivo en mi caso, ya sabes. —A la par que hablaba se quitó las gafas, revelando unos enormes ojos cobrizos, eran hermosos pero extraños, no tenían el brillo peculiar de unos normales. Parecían más muertos que vivos y eso inquietó al rubio.</p><p>Era ciego y Ash casi se cayó de espaldas al descubrirlo.</p><p>¡¿Cómo era posible que un ciego pudiera notarlo?!</p><p>Un ciego de todas las personas del mundo... ¡Un ciego!</p><p>—¿Eres....real? —preguntó a continuación provocando que el chico se cubriera los ojos de golpe.</p><p>—Lo sé, luzco como un alienígena pero aseguro ser uno de los lindos. Quizá no como Superman pero algunas personas me consideran adorable —se burló el extraño.</p><p>Ash se llevó las manos a la cabeza e inhaló todo el aire que pudo, era demasiado para procesar, es decir, él estaba a nada de acabar con su vida debido a la invisibilidad que lo aquejaba y de la nada resultaba que un ciego podía notarlo.</p><p>
  <em>Dios, esto debe ser un sueño.</em>
</p><p>—Oye, ¿hay algo más adelante? —añadió el chico—. Buddy me arrastró aquí mientras buscaba el supermercado y no estoy seguro si vamos por buen camino o pretende que lo siga hasta que encuentre un lugar agradable donde defecar.</p><p>—Estamos en una solitaria carretera en medio de una tormenta —respondió toscamente el rubio una vez tranquilizó un poco la ansiedad que su encuentro le generó.</p><p>El chico sonrió.</p><p>—Genial, quizá me encuentre con un asesino con hacha que me persiga. ¡Gracias!</p><p>Sin decir más el ciego dio marcha hacia a la carretera, prácticamente ignorando el comentario de Ash, incluso caminaba con tranquilidad.</p><p>El rubio no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que gritarle.</p><p>—¡¿A dónde piensas que vas?!</p><p>El moreno respondió sin dejar de caminar.</p><p>—¡Al supermercado!</p><p>—¡Te dije que es una solitaria carretera! ¡¿No me crees?!</p><p>El chico volvió a reír.</p><p>—¡Podrías estar bromeando! —Tras eso dijo una frase más pero lo hizo en un tono más bajo así que Ash no consiguió escucharlo.</p><p>El rubio observó la espalda del ciego dirigiéndose a la neblina y después el pueblo a sus espaldas, podría quitarle la billetera y vivir bien por una semana, dejarlo ir y cargar la muerte del extraño o ir por él y llevarlo al maldito super.</p><p>Sin pensar corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, evitando que continuara caminando. El ciego amplió su sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Entonces? ¿Me llevas, buen samaritano?</p><p>Ash ya lo estaba odiando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Todos lo ven pero nadie lo nota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parece que estoy destinado a vivir en la miseria ya que si sentirme orgulloso de mí arte significa cometer suicidio ante los ojos de la comunidad artística, entonces prefiero vivir en agonía.</p><p>Quizá cuando muera lo que hago tenga mérito, ya que al mundo le encanta darle valor a aquello que ya no está o no existe.</p><p>La idea de algo efímero que pudo ser es más tentadora que la supervivencia de un artista con potencial.</p><p>Incluso el dolor que rasga mis entrañas debe ser usado como la tinta que mueve mi propia pluma.</p><p>La paradoja es tan irónica que hasta duele, ya que mis escritos en muerte son buenos ante los ojos del público pero despreciados por el mismo artista que los escribió. </p><p>La existencia de un buen artista es tan lamentable.</p><p>Y quizá es por eso que llegué aquí, para ver aquello que incluso con mi ceguera era notorio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❃ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Una frase, cinco palabras, y un interruptor en lo más profundo de Eiji se encendió.</p><p>«Tu no deberías estar aquí».</p><p>El comentario se lo dijo la agente de su <em>competencia</em> durante la fiesta de presentación del libro de un colega. Parecía un comentario inofensivo, Sing incluso prefirió despedir a la mujer y alejarse de ahí por el resto de la fiesta. Eiji se limitó a sonreír y a disfrutar la noche pero eso no contrarrestó la molestia.</p><p>Odiaba que las personas decidieran por él, ¿quién les daba el derecho de decir que podía hacer o no?</p><p>No era muy competitivo, de hecho, calmaba a Yut-Lung cada que el azabache entraba gritando a su estudio alegando que los agentes de otros escritores habían conspirado en su contra cuando algo salía mal. Pero esa noche se sintió como un lobo hambriento y deseaba mostrarle todo su potencial a la incrédula profesional.</p><p>¿Qué él no <em>debía</em> estar ahí?</p><p>Eiji se echó a reír e ideó un plan de venganza, por supuesto, esta no consistía en contratar a la mafia o arruinarle la vida a alguien. Era más simple y muy inofensivo, se propuso crear el próximo <em>best seller</em> de la editorial.</p><p>Algo medianamente difícil considerando que el público para el que escribía era selecto, no todos consumían el arte de su ilustradora ni los breves relatos autoconclusivos con los que había tenido éxito. Y tampoco iba venderle su alma a las novelas juveniles, odiaba las distopías y más la forma en la que el romance las succionaba.</p><p>Detalle que complicaba más su <em>plan malvado</em> ya que el best seller del año era un libro entre distópico y apocalíptico que trataba de lobos y el romance de dos chicos.</p><p>No era la séptima maravilla del mundo pero su <em>fandom</em> iba en aumento prácticamente consumiendo todo el internet al grado en que incluso comisionaron a su ilustradora para hacer un <em>fanart</em> de un lobo —personaje principal del libro— arrastrando a su interés amoroso por un centeno.</p><p>¿Cómo competir contra eso sin perder su orgullo de escritor experimental?</p><p>Tampoco obligaría a su selecto público a comprar diez ejemplares de su nueva obra para aparecer en el ranking de ventas y mucho menos imprimiría un romance LGBT. No quería a las masas aplaudiéndole solo porque dos de sus personajes se dieron un beso en un mundo donde se pecaba de homofóbico.</p><p>Quería algo<em> suyo</em> y convertirlo en un rotundo éxito, no ceder ante la presión pública y ser un escritor más en la lista negra de la crítica.</p><p>Así, las próximas tres semanas, Eiji no salió de su estudio y se enfocó en escribir idea tras idea en busca de la más adecuada para su propósito.</p><p>—¿Qué tal esta? —preguntó mientras bebía una taza de café—. Chico adopta un gato y el gato por obra de <em>la magia de la luna mística ancestral</em> se convierte en humano y se enamoran.</p><p>Sing se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.</p><p>—¿Un gato? ¿Sería uno de esos calvos que parecen enormes ratas?</p><p>Eiji hizo un ligero mohín antes de presionar <em>enter</em>.</p><p>—También tengo esta idea sobre un conejo y un lince que se ven envueltos en un misterio.</p><p>Sing apretó los labios antes de hablar.</p><p>—Mientras el conejo y el lince no copulen...</p><p>—Descartada. —Eiji dio un click más—. ¿Romance entre un tritón y un humano? ¡Oh! ¿Un relato corto sobre la vez en que un chico que sufrió abusos sexuales quiere intentar hacer el amor con su pareja?</p><p>—Eso suena algo que tú escribirías, incluso Aki se emocionará pero, al ser un relato corto, no creo que consiga el éxito que deseas.</p><p>Eiji bufó antes de apretar la tecla de nueva cuenta, sabía que ese comentario era un sutil regaño del menor. Después de todo, Sing no estaba de acuerdo con su extraño plan. Él no entendía lo que eso significaba para él.</p><p>Era un hombre invidente y eso no significaba que no podía estar <em>ahí</em>, en la editorial. Quería demostrar que era un buen escritor y si tenía una plaza era por su talento y no porque el amigo de su padre era dueño de la empresa.</p><p>—¿Un romance lésbico? Sé que dije que nada LGBT pero sería de época, un verdadero amor prohibido.</p><p>Sing asintió ligeramente.</p><p>—Me gusta, conociendo a Aki se esmerará con los fondos y el vestuario.</p><p>Eiji sonrió pero su gesto fue efímero ya que al minuto siguiente la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, ante el nulo sonido de pasos de inmediato supo que la persona que acababa de entrar era Yut-Lung, era la única persona con pasos ligeros que conocía.</p><p>El azabache dejó sobre el escritorio un panfleto recién impreso, el moreno percibió el olor de tinta fresca y algo de calidez en el aire.</p><p>—Sacará una secuela del libro —anunció entre dientes haciendo empalidecer a Eiji—. Un jodido libro sobre la siguiente generación de sus lobos.</p><p>SIng tomó el promocional, era sobre la preventa del libro y las recompensas que se ganaban al desbloquear cierta cantidad de piezas compradas. Ya habían superado las diez mil copias en menos de una hora, entendía la molestia del mayor.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de <em>Naruto Shippuden</em> es esto?</p><p>Eiji dejó caer su rostro contra el escritorio.</p><p>—¿Qué tan jodido estoy? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.</p><p>Yut-Lung entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—La editorial aplazará los estrenos irrelevantes por un trimestre, entre ellos el libro de horror que planeabas estrenar el siguiente mes.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>El azabache sonrió de lado.</p><p>—Calma, podemos ganarle a los lobos gays, solo necesito que me des una buena historia, Okumura. ¿Qué te parece erótica?</p><p>Eiji alzó la cabeza de golpe y asintió repetidas veces.</p><p>—¡Hagámoslo!</p><p>Sing puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—¿Dónde quedó el amor prohibido de época? No, mejor dicho... ¡¿Dónde quedaron tus principios?!</p><p>Eiji sonrió con inocencia.</p><p>—No estoy pensando en un <em>50 sombras</em>, será algo elegante...</p><p>Yut-Lung completó la frase en automático.</p><p>—Como <em>A Royal Affair</em>, quitando al rey idiota y duplicando a Mads Mikkelsen por dos.</p><p>Sing fue el siguiente de recargar el rostro contra la madera.</p><p>—Ni siquiera sabes como luce tu pene y quieres describir como uno entra en una vagina —se quejó.</p><p>El ánimo del moreno no bajó aunque su amigo dijera eso, él estaba completamente seguro de la idea. ¡Iba a escribir erótica!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eiji no iba a escribir erótica.</p><p>No habían pasado ni dos días y estaba en medio de un bloqueo de escritor al grado en que su reserva de helado había desaparecido. Por más que lo intentaba eso no era <em>suyo</em>, ¡Eiji Okumura no escribía sexo!</p><p>Solía hacer alusión al acto y eso se complementaba con las ilustraciones de Akira, las reseñas incluso alababan eso de su narrativa, pero jamás se había atrevido a ir más allá.</p><p>Esa tarde había puesto a <em>Siri</em> a leer uno de los libros eróticos que más populares, pero Eiji siguió en blanco. Nada aparecía en su mente de escritor loco en busca de venganza.</p><p>—Lamento no ser de ayuda —musitó Sing mientras le robaba una cucharada de helado, de fondo Siri narraba como Anastasia Steele perdía la virginidad o algo por el estilo, Eiji había dejado de escuchar tras el primer capítulo.</p><p>—No es tu culpa, tú me advertiste y yo sigo mortificándome.</p><p>Sing era la parte sensata de Eiji, a pesar de ser menor actuaba como un hermano sobreprotector para él. El moreno siempre estaba junto a Eiji diciéndole los pros y contras de cada una de sus decisiones —aunque la mayoría de las veces le daba más contras que pros— y eso estaba bien ya que Eiji había crecido junto a Yut-Lung y este no era precisamente un santo. A decir verdad, las locuras que cometió a lo largo de su vida eran un ochenta porciento resultado de seguir al azabache.</p><p>Claro, también vio crecer a Sing pero las cosas eran diferentes, Yut-Lung era su amigo cercano, se llevaban apenas un par de años. Mientras que Sing era el bebito en andadera que lo perseguía, el azabache era el chico con el que terminó en urgencias por subirse a un árbol.</p><p>—Iré a visitar a mi tío el mes que viene así que no estaré por aquí, perdóname.</p><p>El ánimo de Eiji dio un estrepitoso giro, soltó la cuchara aún con helado y se giró hacía Sing.</p><p>—¡Eso es! Necesito hacer un viaje para relajarme y encontrar la historia que deseo contar.</p><p>El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño.</p><p>—No creo que ese pueblo costero sea lo que necesitas, no hay nada.</p><p>Eiji se animó más.</p><p>—Y eso necesito, <em>nada</em>. Me hará concentrarme.</p><p>Sing suspiró.</p><p>—Solo iré una semana, no te emociones tanto.</p><p>—¿Y eso qué? Nunca dije que me quedaría contigo, solo necesito que me dejes en las buenas manos de los residentes y yo me quedaré los meses que falten para escribir mi obra maestra.</p><p>Sing empalideció.</p><p>—Imposible, ¿cómo quieres que te deje solo?</p><p>La sonrisa en el rostro de EIji se esfumó y se apartó bruscamente del menor.</p><p>Si no fuera ciego, Sing no le diría eso.</p><p>Si no fuera ciego, los demás no lo verían con lastima.</p><p>Era justo por eso que Eiji prefería a Yut-Lung como amigo y a Sing como <em>hermano</em>, el azabache era un hijo de perra que le diría las cosas tal cual eran, mientras que Sing endulzaba todo.</p><p>Era ciego, no inútil, podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo demostraría.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Le diagnosticaron retinosis pigmentaria cuando tenía tres años, se trataba de una enfermedad genética y degenerativa que provocaba la pérdida de la visión. Su caso fue uno raro y grave, se decía que lo común era que apareciera en personas de entre veinticinco y cuarenta años, los casos infantiles eran escasos, en especial aquellos que conducían a una ceguera completa a tan temprana edad.</p><p>Los doctores hablaron de un chico que perdió por completo la visión a los quince a pesar de que la enfermedad fue diagnosticada a los siete, caso contrario a Eiji, la última vez que el vio algo fue a los seis, ni siquiera sabía deletrear «Pterosaurio» cuando eso sucedió.</p><p>Desde ese día sus padres se aseguraron de darle una educación ejemplar que le sirviera para sobrevivir en aquella cruel selva que conllevaba ser parte de la sociedad.</p><p>—Nosotros nos enfocamos en lo que puedes hacer, ellos no.</p><p>Su madre apostó todo a él, lo inscribió a clases de música, arte y hasta en algunos deportes como taekwondo.</p><p>Cada vez que una persona le decía «No, él no puede», su madre lo arrastraría a una nueva clase para que lo aprendiera. Eso lo convirtió en una persona más que competente, en sus años de universitario hasta escaló una montaña con unos amigos e hizo ciclismo.</p><p>Así, cuando un adolescente Eiji de trece años le dijo a sus padres que quería ser escritor, su madre fue la primera en sacar un viejo teclado para ayudar a Eiji a familiarizarse con las teclas. Si bien, dado el avance tecnológico, podía ayudarse de un asistente virtual para escribir, su madre no quería que se hiciera dependiente a esta y fue dura —incluso cruel— a la hora de enseñarle.</p><p>El mundo era peor, de cada diez personas que se encontraba en su camino, dos le daban la espalda, tres pretendían ayudarlo tratándolo como un tonto, una lo vería tal cual era y el resto le diría que ese no era su sitio.</p><p>Recordaba una particular clase de ciencias en donde el profesor les enseñaría a usar un microscopio. El hombre miró con lástima a Eiji y le preguntó porqué seguía acudiendo a la escuela.</p><p>—Tu familia es adinerada, puedes vivir cómodamente a costa suya sin tener que meterte en situaciones tan problemáticas como esta.</p><p>¡¿Por qué no lo entendían?!</p><p>Eiji era un chico normal, no podía ver, pero era normal. No era como si tuviera tres ojos extras en la frente y apetito por carne humana.</p><p>Todo el mundo lo miraba como un condenado bicho raro, algunos dándole atenciones innecesarias por pena y otros solo para criticar que llevara bastón y un perro guía.</p><p>Gracias al cielo la vida no era tan mala y conoció a Yut-Lung, el chico era hijo de un socio de su padre, no era un hijo legítimo pero su padre al menos había tenido la delicadeza de darle estudios y cierto apoyo económico.</p><p>Al inicio sus personalidades chocaron, Eiji era un niño muy curioso, siempre jugaba con tierra y cualquier sustancia pegajosa que le pareciera divertida, Yut-Lung era un ratón de biblioteca a nada de rozar la misofobia. Así que no eran un dúo dinámico, Eiji arrojaba bolas de lodo a la cara de Yut mientras que este entraba lloriqueando a la cocina en busca de su nana. Luego el tiempo pasó y Eiji corría a su habitación antes de que el azabache lo arrastrara a alguna alocada fiesta del instituto.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —Eiji se recargó contra Buddy, presionando ligeramente a su amigo. El perro ladró en respuesta y comenzó a llenarle el rostro con baba, su hermana decía que eso era asqueroso pero a él le gustaban los mimos de su amigo peludo.</p><p>Sing suspiró antes de mirar de soslayo las desoladas casas del pueblo que acogería a su amor platónico por el resto del año.</p><p>—Pasamos una ferretería —musitó provocando que el moreno se enderezara.</p><p>—¿Solo una ferretería?</p><p>—Te dije que no habían muchas cosas por aquí.</p><p>Eiji hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dejó caer en el asiento.</p><p>—Así que en todo este tiempo solo hemos pasado una ferretería...sin ninguna casa...ni bache...</p><p>Sing puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Estoy al volante, Eiji. No puedo describirte el paisaje, además, parece que lloverá pronto. Las personas se están refugiando en sus casas.</p><p>Eiji hizo caso omiso al regaño del menor y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque no lo parecía, estaba nervioso, viviría en un lugar desconocido por algunos meses lo cual equivalía a iniciar de nuevo, no solo por su parte sino también para Buddy. Tendrían que aprender la ruta al supermercado, los días en que se recogía la basura y los horarios del autobús en caso de que deseara ir a la ciudad más cercana a divertirse.</p><p>Además, repetiría el proceso de presentación y con ello no dudaba que tendría que soportar algunos comentarios desagradables. Las personas podían ser crueles con él cuando se lo proponían pero había aprendido que esto se debía a su desinformación, a la mayoría le pintaban la ceguera como una condición tan fatal como la de un derrame cerebral, sin prestar atención al otro lado de la moneda, aquella sin tanto drama.</p><p>Si, ser ciego no era fácil pero tampoco era una condena de muerte, todo dependía de la voluntad de la persona.</p><p>La vida que se vivía era la misma pero de modos diferentes, por ejemplo, mientras una persona normal solo bajaba la mirada para ver la hora, un ciego probablemente la escucharía o la <em>tocaría</em> —Eiji tenía un reloj de relieve que le encantaba—.</p><p>¿No era eso similar al tan famoso ejemplo de ver «el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno»?</p><p>Habían personas que odiaban los lunes por ser el principio de la semana, incluso habían camisetas de diseños divertidos que aludían al odio por el pobre día. Pero eso no significaba que los lunes eran un mal día para todo el mundo, de hecho, su madre le enseñó a amar los lunes. Después de la escuela iban por un helado y comían pastelillos, a diferencia de los viernes que era un día normal. </p><p>—Los lunes deben ser divertidos para resistir, los viernes no necesitan toda nuestra atención, después de todo, unas horas más y el sábado llegará —decía su madre.</p><p>Bueno, pues ese ejemplo calzaba igual con los invidentes, eran los adoradores de los lunes de la vida y era por ello que algunas personas no los comprendían.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sing lo llevó a su departamento, a comparación de su antigua residencia era pequeño, constaba de dos habitaciones, una cocina, comedor y sala. Además de que no había baño de visitas, solo uno en la habitación principal.</p><p>A pesar de eso Eiji lo encontró acogedor, en especial porque estaba arriba de una florería, si tenía algún problema solo debía llamar a la dueña.</p><p>Como SIng estaba en el pueblo por negocios más que por gusto, lo dejó cerca de la tarde para ir a visitar a su tío. Por lo que había escuchado este era el dueño de un centro pesquero y Sing lo ayudaba a mantener el negocio a flote.</p><p>Así, en un par de horas, Eiji se quedó solo con Buddy en su nuevo hogar, con el sonido de lluvia y truenos de fondo, el moreno fue a buscar algo para comer en el refrigerador. Sing le había asegurado que alguien le había hecho las compras de una semana pero al abrir la puerta no encontró nada, ni siquiera el electrodoméstico estaba encendido.</p><p>—¿Te apetece una expedición de improviso? —le preguntó a Buddy tras un momento.</p><p>Al inicio pensó que era una buena idea llamar al menor y ponerlo al tanto de la situación pero eso haría a Sing volver y lo que Eiji menos quería era darle razones para verlo como una carga.</p><p>Así que optó por buscar uno de los abrigos que había llevado consigo, coger un paraguas y aventurarse al exterior. Cosa que solo podía hacer junto a Buddy, no porque este fuera su perro guía, si no porque se entendía tan bien con él que este sabría llegar al supermercado aunque lloviera, tenía un buen olfato y también le rugían las tripas.</p><p>—Si quieres comer algo delicioso debes concentrarte, aunque no sea un supermercado, creo que con que consigamos llegar a una cafetería bastará —indicó mientras acariciaba las orejas de Buddy, su perro ladró una vez en respuesta y de forma alegre se dirigió a la puerta.</p><p>Como llovía la florería estaba cerrada así que aunque Eiji lo quisiera, hablarle a su arrendataria no era opción, y eso estaba bien para él, el clima no ayudaba mucho pero podía conseguir comida.</p><p>—Sing se quedará con el ojo cuadrado cuando le cuente —bufó mientras se hacía paso entre la tormenta.</p><p>Buddy no siguió el ritmo tranquilo de siempre, al llover su prioridad era llevar a Eiji a un lugar seguro y seco así que intentó darse prisa sin entorpecer los pasos del mayor.</p><p>Eiji no dijo nada ante el aparente aumento de velocidad y solo se dejo ser, le confiaba su vida a Buddy día tras día en una enorme ciudad donde algunos conductores locos no respetaban el alto, ¿qué era eso comparado a un pueblo solitario?</p><p>Caminaron, caminaron, y caminaron.</p><p>Eiji no pensó en ningún momento en detener a Buddy, confiaba en él tanto que incluso el perro comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Olía carne, vegetales y otros alimentos pero cuando llevaba a Eiji al local este estaba cerrado, incluso persiguió el olor a alcohol porque algunas veces Eiji lo había llevado a restaurantes-bar, donde había alcohol debería haber comida pero al final solo se trataba de un despistado borracho vomitando en un rincón.</p><p>Buddy no sabía qué hacer.</p><p>¿Qué pasaba si Eiji y él morían de hambre en medio de la lluvia?</p><p>No, no, no.</p><p>Tenía que evitarlo, si no había comida en ese pueblo iría al siguiente hasta conseguir un enorme filete —Buddy quería filete— así que continuó caminando.</p><p>Y el moreno continuó disfrutando de la caminata, cualquiera odiaría el tener que caminar entre enormes charcos de agua, con aire gélido, hasta acalambrarse los huesos, pero él lo disfrutaba, esas sensaciones lo ayudaban a describir escenas de sus escritos.</p><p>Pasado un rato Buddy comenzó a temer, ¡no había nada!</p><p>En su antiguo hogar solo caminaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a otro distrito, pero en ese sitio parecían caminar directo a la casa de algún asesino serial.</p><p>¡Debían pedir indicaciones!</p><p>Lo único malo era que además de ese triste borracho no había nadie más debido a la lluvia... Oh, Buddy podía olfatear algo, olía a sucio, como un vagabundo. ¡Eso servía!</p><p>Sin dudarlo dio un brinco de la emoción y comenzó a correr en dirección al vagabundo.</p><p>—¡Buddy! —lo reprendió Eiji al sentir el tirón del arnés.</p><p>Parecía que su amigo había encontrado el supermercado o alguien agradable así que en lugar de controlarlo se dejó llevar, creyendo que Buddy sería civilizado y no descortés, pero en cuanto reconoció el sonido de lengüetazos supo al instante que había encontrado a una nueva víctima de sus mimos.</p><p>—Perdónalo, Buddy está emocionado por su nuevo hogar —se apresuró a decir mientras tiraba del peludo, evitando que continuara incomodando al desconocido.</p><p>—¿Me hablaste...a mi?</p><p>Eiji casi soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—¿Y a quién más? A solo que haya un par de personas más por aquí que no noté, solo te hablo a ti.</p><p>Estaba casi seguro que no había nadie más, de hecho, desde que salieron solo se toparon con un hombre muy pasado de copas, así que el encontrarse con esa persona era prácticamente un milagro.</p><p>—¿Puedes verme? —preguntó el chico y Eiji no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.</p><p>Seguramente se le hacía raro que se paseara ahí con unas enormes gafas oscuras.</p><p>—Ver es algo subjetivo en mi caso, ya sabes. —Al decirlo se las quitó de la cara para mostrarle sus ojos, no eran nada extraordinarios pero uno podía ver la ausencia de brillo en ellos, con algo de atención uno notaría que no reaccionaban como lo harían unos ojos normales.</p><p>—¿Eres...real? —preguntó el extraño, provocando que EIji se cohibiera y se cubriera los ojos de golpe.</p><p>Sabía que tendría que presentarse tarde o temprano, incluso, esa presentación era la primera de muchas que tendría dado que el pueblo era pequeño y no dudaba que todos se conocieran, así que debía de irse acostumbrando.</p><p>—Lo sé, luzco como un alienígena pero aseguro ser uno de los lindos. Quizá no como Superman pero algunas personas me consideran adorable —se burló—. Oye, ¿hay algo más adelante? —añadió intentando desviar el tema—. Buddy me arrastró aquí mientras buscaba el supermercado y no estoy seguro si vamos por buen camino o pretende que lo siga hasta que encuentre un lugar agradable donde defecar.</p><p>—Estamos en una solitaria carretera en medio de una tormenta —respondió toscamente el extraño y Eiji no dudó en sonreír.</p><p>—Genial, quizá me encuentre con un asesino con hacha que me persiga. ¡Gracias!</p><p>Sin decir más comenzó a andar en busca del supermercado.</p><p>—¡¿A dónde piensas que vas?! —gritoneó el desconocido.</p><p>—¡Al supermercado!</p><p>—¡Te dije que es una solitaria carretera! ¡¿No me crees?!</p><p>Eiji volvió a reír.</p><p>—¡Podrías estar bromeando! Suelen tomarme el pelo a menudo —La última frase la susurró para sí. Eiji tenía malas experiencias pidiendo indicaciones que con el paso del tiempo optó por ser desconfiado, prefería preguntarle a diez personas que seguir los consejos de una que pudo parecerle divertido dejarlo varado.</p><p>Todo era cuestión de la persona, si mentían y se sentían mal a veces irían detrás de él y le mostrarían la ruta correcta.</p><p>Fue ampliando su sonrisa cuando escucho el chapoteo producto de pasos contra los charcos, de un momento a otro sintió la mano de una persona contra su brazo.</p><p>—¿Entonces? ¿Me llevas, buen samaritano?</p><p>No conocía al extraño pero Eiji creía que podían ser buenos amigos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Línea braille: es un dispositivo electrónico que permite la salida de contenido en código braille desde otro dispositivo, al cual se ha conectado, permitiendo a una persona ciega o con baja visión acceder a la información que éste le facilita.</p><p>Las líneas braille muestran de forma táctil la información que un "lector de pantalla" leería. Por ello son útiles para las personas ciegas y en especial para las sordo-ciegas.</p><p>Las líneas braille están compuestas de un conjunto de celdas, cada una con 6 u ocho puntos, que permiten mostrar caracteres braille. Los puntos, a diferencia del braille impreso, pueden alternar entre las posiciones de subido y bajado, de forma que pueden variar de manera dinámica.</p><p>Básicamente este es uno de los dispositivos que usa Eiji a la hora de crear de sus escritos (además de un teclado tradicional para la escritura).</p><p>****</p><p>Nota de autor:</p><p>Las «ideas» que tiene Eiji son fanfics que existen y pertenecen al fandom, aquí les dejo el listado con sus respectivas autoras. Si quieren leerlos, los pueden encontrar en Wattpad.</p><p>❝Aventuras de un gato❞ de HanaJaeger</p><p>❝Bunny Stone❞ de Sakura_096</p><p>❝True love has no kind❞ de zafiro119</p><p>❝¿Cómo se hace el amor?❞ de TooLazyToWrite92</p><p>❝Mistress❞ de MakikoMakiMaki</p><p>Les agradezco a todas darme permiso para referenciar sus obras ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un charco que refleja algo que no está ahí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentir que la única salida es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra no es agradable pero muchos la consideran la elección espontanea de una persona. Como si alguien despertara una mañana y quisiera morir solo <em>porque sí</em>, pensar de esa forma es absurdo e ignorante.</p><p>La posibilidad no aparece de un momento a otro, no puedes estar feliz y al siguiente no, es más corrosivo pero muy silencioso. Como un ácido que roe tu interior sin que tu mismo lo notes, puede iniciar con no querer salir de la cama, perder interés en aquellas cosas que te gustan hasta terminar así, pensando en la muerte como la salida perfecta.</p><p>Por más que Ash lo pensaba no recordaba cuando esa sensación lo corrompió, pero estaba seguro que inició a la par de la invisibilidad. Un día era él siendo el centro del mundo, con un perfecto círculo de amigos que lo idolatraban tal cual a un dios, con una familia que lo amaba y una hermosa novia. Luego los reflectores dejaron de iluminarlo, sus amigos le dieron la espalda, su familia lo odió y  el corazón de aquella mujer lo olvidó. Pero las cosas no estaban tan mal en ese punto, Ash sabía que podía seguir adelante y hacer callar a cualquiera que intentara ofenderlo.</p><p>Sabía que podía ser el centro de todo, conseguiría nuevos amigos y el perdón de su familia, además que cambiar de pareja era algo muy mundano. No tenía porqué preocuparse, a pesar de estar en el fondo, no era el fin del mundo.</p><p>Pero el ácido ya estaba dentro de él, corrompiendo todo a su paso y cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba esperando su muerte en una solitaria carretera bajo la tormenta.</p><p>Ya no había rastro alguno de su antiguo<em> yo</em>, el chico rubio de sonrisa deslumbrante no estaba, solo quedó un cascarón vacío, uno que ni siquiera podía ser aceptado por su reflejo.</p><p>Ash solo era un hombre invisible que desapareció de la tierra, sin la posibilidad de redimirse, lo cual parecía ser una condena cruel incluso para un pecador como él.</p><p>«¡No eres el centro del mundo, Aslan!»</p><p>La voz de Griffin resonó en su cabeza, seguido del tormentoso sonido de olas impactando contra un barco, los truenos en la memoria se mezclaron con sus gritos. Incluso pudo ver los cristalinos ojos de su hermano reflejando un temor inigualable, dentro de esa bruma celeste, vio su reflejo. El mismo rostro horrorizado dibujado en su cara como una máscara de carnaval, y luego no había nada.</p><p>Griffin se había ido.</p><p>Cerró los ojos de golpe y se obligó a disipar la escena de su cabeza, no quería que el tormento de inicio de año lo siguiera cuando parecía a punto de acabar.</p><p>Necesitaba dejarlo ir.</p><p><em>Así como dejaste ir su mano</em>, se torturó.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y observó de soslayo al invidente a su lado para después centrar su atención al frente, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de regresar a la zona donde las casas y algunos negocios se alzaban al borde de la carretera.</p><p>—A cinco metros inicia el pueblo. —Ash se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, su plan inicial era quedarse callado por el resto del camino pero en algún punto el sonido de la lluvia fue tan molesto que necesitaba opacarla con algo—. Tanto a tu derecha como a tu izquierda solo encontrarás casas por una cuadra.</p><p>El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, esta era diferente, no tenía pizca de emoción en ella, parecía ser más un artilugio que usaba para medir el valor de <em>algo</em>, aunque Ash no estaba seguro de qué.</p><p>—¿Por qué me lo describes? —preguntó manteniendo un tono neutro.</p><p>Ash enfocó su mirar en los charcos, todos ellos reflejaban la neblina y las nubes con tanta simpleza que creyó por un instante que caminaba en el cielo. Pero eso también lo hizo cuestionarse algo, ¿siempre había sido así?</p><p>No podía recordar algún momento en su vida donde caminara bajo la lluvia, presenciando tal majestuoso espectáculo. No se había dado la oportunidad, siempre que comenzaba a lloviznar paraba un taxi o se iba en el auto de alguno de sus amigos, incluso cuando consiguió su automóvil prefería no conducir cuando llovía.</p><p>No le agradaba la lluvia ni el frío, prefería el calor y las brisas de verano, desde siempre había sido tan presuntuoso, incluso con sus elecciones de clima.</p><p>—Dijiste que Buddy estaba emocionado con su nuevo hogar —explicó y al instante se arrepintió. La jodida sonrisa monótona del ciego fue adquiriendo emoción, calidez y afecto—. Y te perdiste buscando el super, eres nuevo así que...hago esto.</p><p>El moreno detuvo su andar repentinamente, sin soltar el arnés de su perro y aún con una mano en el paraguas, se giró ligeramente, lo suficiente para quedar en el campo de visión de Ash.</p><p>—Eiji Okumura —se presentó con un leve asentimiento—. Un gusto conocerte.</p><p>El rubio mantuvo ambas manos dentro de su chaqueta, observando de arriba a abajo el extraño hombre con el que se había cruzado.</p><p>Tuvo la sensación de que ese pueblo era un imán para personas con un estatus alto, era como si la soledad que irradiaba fuera la tentación de la humanidad. Y eso le hizo pensar que quizá Eiji no era tan santo como parecía, si estaba ahí quizá era para sanar sus heridas.</p><p>No puedo evitar recordar su primer día en el pueblo, sonreía casi como el ciego lo hacía, encontró divertido ver si la maldición de ahí también lo afectaría a él o sería más como Sing; una persona que solo llegaba ahí para darle valor al pueblo y no restárselo, como él.</p><p>Sus pies se comenzaron a mover, regresando su atención al trayecto que aún los esperaba, sonrió de lado en son de burla y habló con toda la hostilidad que su putrefacta alma le permitió.</p><p>—Ash.</p><p>Simple, sencillo y directo.</p><p>Al instante siguiente Eiji siguió sus pasos, por una milésima de segundo se mantuvo la brecha entre ellos, pero el muy maldito abrió la boca.</p><p>—¿Qué hay más allá? —preguntó y la inocencia en ella solo alteró más al rubio.</p><p>De mala gano comenzó a describir, primero mencionó las casas, la mayoría de ellas eran viejas y de estilo tradicional, pero conforme más avanzaban iban cambiando por unas más modernas.</p><p>Eso pareció estar bien para Ash, solo decir cosas por encima, al fin y al cabo el tipo era ciego y no valía la pena...o eso quería creer. En cuanto las palabras escaparon de su boca, este ya no pudo parar, describió todo con tanto detalle que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.</p><p>Mencionó los tablones que se caían a pedazos de una barda, el cómo la lluvia se escurría por las tejas de una casa y caía en cascada hacia una maceta vacía, también habló de las flores que salían del agrietado asfalto y parecían lucir contentas por ser bañadas.</p><p>Habló del cielo como un manto grisáceo con motas negras y blancas, de los cables de electricidad sonando por lo bajo del rugido del viento y de los charcos que reflejaban las nubes.</p><p>Cuando terminó no pudo evitar odiarse por bajar la guardia, por dejar que su percepción del mundo se mezclara con la descripción objetiva que debía hacerle al ciego.</p><p>Se odió más cuando se percató que Eiji, de nueva cuenta, había detenido su andar. El paraguas dejó su mano y golpeó el suelo, las gafas sobre sus ojos también desaparecieron y ante él solo quedó un hombre de ojos muertos alzando la cabeza, dejando que la lluvia se fusionara con él.</p><p>Ash fue consciente de su posición en aquel momento, eran dos extraños bajo la lluvia, uno de ellos ciego y el otro invisible, uno con sueños destrozados y el otro con los suyos recién realizados.</p><p>Si, la vida definitivamente se había ensañado con él al presentarle a un hombre que era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.</p><p>Eiji había sido privado de su vista pero en aquel momento Ash entendió porqué fue él y no otro, el moreno se esforzaba por ver, incluso más allá de lo que hacía cualquier persona.</p><p>Incluso a alguien invisible como él.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—Llegamos.</p><p>Eiji asintió ante la voz de Ash.</p><p><em>Ash</em>, el samaritano misterioso que se encontró en medio de un solitario pueblo. Ash cuya voz era a veces hostil, como si temiera que le fuera arrebatado algo, y otras hablaba con tanto amor por cualquier cosa que no fuera un ser vivo.</p><p>Eiji no estaba seguro de qué opinión tener respecto a él, si bien tenían apenas unos minutos de conocerse, lo normal era que ya sintiera rechazo o interés por él.</p><p>Ash era un extraño abismo voluble, un minuto podía describirle a Eiji todo con tanta pasión que incluso con su ceguera podía verlo y al siguiente gruñirle como un perro receloso.</p><p>Incluso Buddy se sentía confundido, no percibía al rubio como alguien de temer pero hablaba con Eiji de forma tan tosca que parecía como si estuviera a punto de hacerle daño. Su cabecita dorada ya tenía alrededor huesos y alas de ángel de tanto pensar en el tema.</p><p>De forma sistemática Eiji cerró su paraguas —el cual no le había sido de mucha ayuda ya que al final decidió mojarse bajo la lluvia— y lo dejó contra la pared del super. Buddy, siguiendo la rutina, lo guió hacia la puerta y ambos entraron con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que eran solo dos sujetos normales paseándose por ahí.</p><p>Al instante de entrar el aire cálido y el olor a pan inundó las fosas nasales del par, a su izquierda se escucharon las voces de dos personas, una de ellas era de una mujer joven y la otra pertenecía a un hombre adulto. Por la conversación dedujo que se trataba de la cajera y un cliente.</p><p>—Lo lamento, señor. —La voz de la cajera subió de tono así que Eiji supo que le hablaba a él—. No puede entrar a la tienda con mascotas.</p><p>El moreno sonrió amablemente y le explicó que era su perro guía, a pesar de ello la muchacha continuó insistiendo en que Buddy debía permanecer afuera por políticas de la empresa y <em>bla, bla, bla</em>. Eiji ya conocía el sermón al derecho y al revés, pero aún así seguía sorprendiéndole la forma tan cerrada en que vivía el mundo, haciéndolo más ameno para algunos pero torturando a las minorías.</p><p>Sin más que hacer regresó afuera y se disculpó con su amigo.</p><p>—No tardaré —aseguró a la par le daba caricias detrás de la oreja—. En casa nos espera una colcha calientita y mucha comida, ¿vale?</p><p>Buddy ladró en respuesta y Eiji se permitió alejarse, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y desenfundó su bastón blanco. Regresó al interior y con facilidad pudo identificar la pila de cestos para la compra, lo difícil estaba en hallar lo que necesitaba.</p><p>—¿Qué vas a comprar? —preguntó Ash con una pizca de exasperación.</p><p>Eiji brincó al escucharlo, casi juraba que el hombre lo había dejado desde antes de haber entrado a la tienda.</p><p>El extraño pareció tomar su silencio como una muestra de que no quería decirle así que comenzó a describirle el lugar; a la derecha había un pasillo con frituras y otras golosinas como galletas y cosas del estilo, el pasillo central era más variado pero Eiji necesitaba llegar al otro extremo, a los refrigeradores para poder pescar algunos vegetales y carne para un estofado.</p><p>Después de la breve explicación el moreno le agradeció y comenzó a hacerse paso por el lugar, podía escuchar las pisadas de Ash detrás de él, monitoreandolo pero no interfiriendo demasiado. Eso le agradó, de haber sido Sing, él se habría quedado afuera con Buddy mientras que el menor hacía todo el trabajo.</p><p>A Eiji no le gustaba sentirse inútil así que agradecía la independencia que le brindaba su extraño nuevo...¿amigo?</p><p>—¿Qué vas a comprar? —insistió una vez más el rubio cuando llegaron a la zona de vegetales y Eiji se quedó en blanco sin saber a dónde dirigir su mano.</p><p>—Uhm...tomates, papas y zanahorias... —respondió dudoso. Sing era quien cocinaba la mayor parte del tiempo y hasta ese instante caía en cuenta de eso.</p><p><em>Quizá debí pedir comida a domicilio</em>, se regañó.</p><p>Ash suspiró.</p><p>—Frío.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—No estás ni por asomo cerca de los tomates, frío. —Eiji sonrió y dirigió su mano un poco más a la derecha—. Tibio.</p><p>—¿Arriba o abajo?</p><p>El sonidito gutural que escapó de la garganta de Ash le hizo saber que este había contenido una risa, era divertido al fin de cuentas y sería vergonzoso si alguien que se estuviera paseando por ahí los viera, aunque Eiji no había escuchado a otra persona además de ellos y el molesto sonido que escapaba los frigoríficos.</p><p>—Arriba. —Eiji subió su mano—. Ufff, te estás quemando. —Cuando el moreno sintió la conocida textura de los tomates sonrió con más dulzura—. Ya lo tienes, hombre.</p><p>—Gracias —respondió entre risas.</p><p>No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedaron buscando los ingredientes pero desde la perspectiva de EIji fue poco. Al final, cuando la lluvia parecía cesar, salió de la tienda con dos bolsas de plástico —se recordó que para la próxima debía llevar las suyas de tela— llenas de víveres.</p><p>Se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, no solo había podido conocer más de su nuevo hogar, sino que también conoció un nuevo amigo y pudo hacer las compras que necesitaba.</p><p>—¿Por qué no vienes a casa? —preguntó a la par que intentaba acomodar en una mano la arnés de Buddy y en otra las bolsas con el paraguas—. Invitarte un poco de estofado y darte ropa seca es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte.</p><p>Ash guardó silencio, probablemente meditando si era una buena idea o no, así que Eiji sonrió de la forma más adorable que conocía. No quería recurrir al chantaje pero realmente quería pasar más tiempo con él. Platicar bajo la lluvia no había disminuido la lejanía entre ambos, a pesar de que Eiji lo veía como futuro amigo, Ash parecía reacio a abrirse.</p><p>—No creo que sea una buena idea —argumentó el otro.</p><p>Eiji arrugó ligeramente el entre cejo y le dio un golpe con el codo.</p><p>—Vamos —canturreó—, no seas tímido.</p><p>—No es eso...</p><p>—¿Eiji? —La voz de Ash se vio opacada por otra con la que estaba más familiarizado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás empapado?</p><p>—Sing. —Eiji rió entre dientes, quería darle un golpe en la frente por interrumpir, estaba seguro que con un poco más de presión Ash cedería ante su invitación—. Eso explícamelo tu, ¿no sé supone que alguien me hizo las compras de una semana?</p><p>El menor pasó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a hablar entre tartamudeos, había dado en el blanco.</p><p>—Dijo que compró lo necesario pero por la tormenta no pudo irte a dejar nada, por eso estoy aquí —se justificó después de su pequeña crisis de nerviosismo.</p><p>—Como podrás ver a mi ni a Buddy nos importó salir con la lluvia —apeló Eiji con una pequeña pizca de molestia pero esta desapareció al instante—. Lo bueno es que esté guapetón de acá nos ayudó.</p><p>Eiji soltó el arnés y estiró el brazo con la intención de alcanzar a Ash pero su mano solo pescó la nada.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—¿De quién hablas? —cuestionó Sing a la par que le arrebataba las bolsas—. Como sea, será mejor regresar para que tomes un baño, de otro modo te resfriaras.</p><p>—¿Ash? —replicó Eiji mientras se giraba, casi como si buscara al otro con la mirada—. Rayos, lo asustaste Sing —replicó al no percibir nada a su alrededor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Después de una buena ducha con agua caliente y ropa seca y acogedora, Eiji se plantó en el asiento frente a Sing y comenzó a devorar el estofado que este le había cocinado.</p><p>Él no podía notarlo pero el menor lo veía con demasiado cariño y dulzura que sin duda le provocaría un serio problema a un diabético.</p><p>Sing no estaba seguro del momento en que sucedió pero sentía que toda su vida había estado enamorado del moreno, así que se aseguraba de pasar tiempo con él, incluso estaba tratando de hallar alguna excusa para quedarse en el pueblo por más tiempo. Parecía la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para hacerle saber sus sentimientos.</p><p>Con Yut-Lung y la familia de Eiji alrededor no se había atrevido a hacer algún movimiento, pero ahora que estaban solos podía intentarlo, al menos para tantear el terreno y descubrir si Eiji sentía algo similar por él.</p><p>—¿Sabes cómo puedo encontrar a alguien del pueblo? Solo tengo su nombre y por obvias razones no sé cómo luce.</p><p>Sing parpadeó rápidamente y comenzó a procesar la información, tomó su cuchara y le dio un bocado al estofado antes de hablar.</p><p>—Preguntas por el chico que te ayudó, ¿cierto?</p><p>Eiji asintió alegremente.</p><p>—Se llama Ash y es muy... —El moreno se dio golpecitos con la cuchara en la mejilla mientras meditaba el final de su frase—. Uhm...enigmático —concluyó.</p><p>—¿Ash? —replicó Sing con duda—. Conozco a alguien con ese nombre pero no es seguro que sean la misma persona.</p><p>Los ojos de EIji se llenaron de vida, se tambaleó en la silla con alegría antes de estirarse hacia adelante y alcanzar las manos del menor.</p><p>—¿En serio lo conoces? ¡Dime dónde vive! Quiero agradecerle por su ayuda.</p><p>El rostro de Sing se ensombreció, con cuidado apartó a Eiji de él, obligándolo a regresar a su asiento.</p><p>—En caso de que sean la misma persona tienes que alejarte de él —advirtió—. Por la tarde me reuní con la asistente de mi tío y me contó muchas cosas perturbadoras sobre él, en definitiva, no es una persona de fiar.</p><p>Eiji, en lugar de desanimarse o dejar el tema por la paz, se mostró más interesado. Sing lo sabía por la forma en que ladeó la cabeza, imitando el gesto de un curioso ciervo.</p><p>—Me pareció algo extraño pero no lo llamaría «perturbador».</p><p>Sing suspiró con pesar.</p><p>—No soy psicólogo pero su actitud da para compararlo con los asesinos seriales de los que tantas películas te gusta ver, ¡podría ser incluso uno!</p><p>El moreno se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda contra la silla, a la par echó su cabeza hacia atrás, como si examinara el techo, y tras un breve silencio sonrió.</p><p>—Entonces solo le faltaba un hacha y perseguirme... —susurró más para si mismo que para Sing.</p><p>—¿Intentó lastimarte?</p><p>Eiji negó sin cambiar de postura, solía hacer eso cuando pensaba en cosas que Sing jamás sabría, la forma en la que funcionaba la mente del mayor era peculiar. Muchas personas llegaban a compararlo incluso con un <em>loto blanco</em>, por más que uno lo presionara jamás vería al moreno hablando de forma desagradable.</p><p>Incluso cuando la gente lo insultaba en la cara él se limitaba a sonreír y decir cualquier cosa que no fuera precisamente un insulto. Yut-Lung era quien se enojaba por él, al grado de gritar y golpear a las personas que lo insultaban.</p><p>Así que si decía si Eiji estaba pensando en alejarse del tal Ash no sería acertado, ya que el moreno había mostrado más señales de interesarse por el rubio que de temerle.</p><p>—Me hizo ver —respondió en un hilo de voz. Gesto efímero que solo duró lo suficiente para que la tonada de un piano los interrumpiera, en consecuencia, el moreno soltó una fuerte carcajada y se enderezó.</p><p>
  <em>Making my way downtown~</em>
</p><p>La canción intensificó su volumen mientras Eiji lo sacaba de su pantalón y lo dejaba sobre la mesa con la total intención de que sonara por completo.</p><p>
  <em>Walking fast, faces pass~</em>
</p><p>—Mierda, Eiji —se quejó SIng—. ¿Quién es el desgraciado que te hizo tanto daño para que le pusieras ese tono de llamada?</p><p>El moreno no paraba de tambalearse contra su asiento, incluso le daba golpes a la mesa entre sus risotadas. Ante la nula cooperación de este, Sing tomó el celular y tampoco pudo evitar reír al ver el nombre en la pantalla.</p><p>Sin más le regresó el móvil y le pidió que contestara, de otro modo terminarían por escuchar esa cursi canción por el resto del día.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás, diva? —respondió Eiji controlando su tono burlón.</p><p>—En la mierda, Okumura. —La voz de Yut-Lung resonó en el altavoz—. Discutí con Sergei, llegaré contigo por la mañana.</p><p>Sing se atragantó con su propia saliva tras escucharlo mientras que Eiji se mantuvo sereno.</p><p>—Ya estoy en el pueblo costero, ese olvidado y maloliente del que tanto te quejaste, diva —continuó—. Pero puedes pedirle las llaves de mi departamento a mi hermana.</p><p>Yut-Lung guardó silencio y Sing empalideció.</p><p>—Espérame en la parada del autobús, no pienso caminar por ese maloliente pueblo —espetó para después colgar.</p><p>¿Sing aún podía huir con Eiji?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dormir no había sido tan difícil como lo fue esa noche, el pueblo era tan sereno que no había ruido alguno que le recordara que seguía con vida, si se quedaba quieto y mantenía su mente en blanco, no habría distinción. Incluso se preguntaba si así sería el día en que muriera.</p><p>Eiji no era un pesimista sin remedio pero era escritor y los escritores eran seres curiosos por naturaleza, ansiosos por adquirir el conocimiento o la experiencia de vida suficientes para retratar la realidad que pintaban a través de letras.</p><p>Una vez escuchó decir a una de sus profesoras en la universidad que los escritores eran sabios ya que con sus escritos podían llevar a las personas a una catarsis que podría guiarlos fuera de los agujeros donde se encontraban, todo esto sin necesidad de saber la vida de sus lectores.</p><p>A decir verdad, muchos de sus compañeros de la carrera tenían anécdotas relacionadas a grandes escritores del siglo, siempre sacando a relucir el cómo esos aclamados nombres los hicieron interesarse en la literatura, siendo la razón del porqué terminaron postrados en una silla durante ocho horas mientras tomaban notas.</p><p>La historia de la literatura con Eiji fue distinta, desde pequeño le había encantado escuchar a su madre leerle cuentos y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente él mismo se leía antes de dormir, incluso cuando perdió la visión y tuvo que aprender braille la lectura era su actividad favorita.</p><p>Sentía que podía leer todos los libros del mundo, escritos y por escribir pero no había sentido la necesidad de escribir su propia historia, según él, solo servía para contemplar y no para crear.</p><p>Todo cambió una Navidad en la que su madre le regaló una libreta de pasta dura totalmente en blanco.</p><p>Su padre se lo tomó como una broma mientras que él tardó en captar el sentido del regalo.</p><p>—Cada vez es más difícil encontrar un libro que puedas leer —explicó su madre—, así que pensé que quizá quieras escribir el tuyo.</p><p>Eiji sonrió al recordar el cómo su padre seguía sin creerse que <em>ese</em> fuera su regalo, el hombre continuó riéndose hasta que la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada y quedó más que claro que hablaba en serio.</p><p>El moreno abrazó la almohada y suspiró mientras intentaba recordar cuál había sido su primer escrito, estaba seguro que inició con cosas sencillas, pensamientos, ideas sueltas, incluso pudo haber escrito un diario y no una novela. Pero la ausencia del tan añorado primer escrito lo desconcertaba, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?</p><p>Esa historia debió ser tan especial ya que lo incentivó a convertirse en la persona que actualmente era, le parecía un mal chiste el no poder ni siquiera tener una pequeña noción de ella.</p><p>—Buddy, ven —llamó suavemente para evitar despertar a Sing. El pueblo era tan silencioso que temía que su voz resonara como un tambor en medio de la noche.</p><p>El perro no tardó mucho de levantarse y situarse junto a la cama, cuando Eiji palpó su pelaje se sintió seguro, menos solo, y la sensación de estar muerto desapareció.</p><p>Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, colocando sus pies sobre la fría madera, acarició la cabeza de Buddy un par de veces más antes de animarse a ponerse de pie.</p><p>Aún no se acostumbraba al que sería su hogar por los próximos meses pero Buddy era tan inteligente que lo ayudó a esquivar los pocos obstáculos con los que se encontró en el camino así que no terminó estampando su rostro contra la pared o el suelo.</p><p>A pasos suaves recorrió su habitación y la pequeña sala hasta llegar a la puerta de vidrio que conectaba con el balcón, la recorrió de un movimiento y se dejó deleitar con la brisa que chocó contra su rostro.</p><p>El suelo estaba húmedo tras la tormenta pero eso no le impidió dar unos pasos más hasta llegar al barandal. A diferencia de la calidez del interior, afuera hacía tanto frío como en un glaciar. Eiji en lugar de tomarlo como incentivo para regresar, sonrió. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas, ahuecándolas ligeramente. Posteriormente se balanceó de derecha a izquierda lentamente, casi como si estuviera bailando.</p><p>Si, estaba en un glacial y no en el balcón de un departamento en un pueblo costero.</p><p>Caía nieve, era poca, no, mucha. Estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve.</p><p>Todo era albo y pulcro, frío y solitario. Estaba dentro de un iglú, este era tan pequeño que apenas había espacio para él y sus provisiones.</p><p>Eiji vestía un abrigo enorme, no era de piel pues odiaba el sufrimiento animal, era de un material sintético suave, capaz de calentarlo en medio de tan gélido escenario.</p><p>Se mantuvo inmóvil, observando la nieve caer, sin importarle que su nariz se estuviera colorando por el frío o que en sus pestañas y cejas hubiera escarcha.</p><p>Tenía que esperar, ser paciente y así encontrar aquello que había buscado por años.</p><p>¿Qué era?</p><p>No lo sabía pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto.</p><p>Solo tenía la sensación de que no estaba en casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Bastón blanco: El bastón blanco es una vara ligera y alargada que identifica a las personas ciegas y les sirve de guía para desplazarse de manera autónoma por la vía pública. Esta herramienta tiene tres características básicas: distintivo, protección e información. Los bastones suelen tener una empuñadura de goma y en la parte inferior una puntilla metálica rodante. Existen modelos plegables o rígidos.</p><p>(2) El tono de llama es A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton, quizá ubiquen la canción por la icónica escena de ¿Dónde están las rubias? (White Chicks).</p><p>***</p><p>Nota de autor: Espero que les vaya gustando el tono de la historia, como dije, estén atentos a los detalles pequeños ya que son los que suman más que aquellos que se dicen en voz alta *guiño guiño*</p><p>En el siguiente capítulo no solo se nos unirá Yut-Lung sino que también otro personaje importante para la trama. ¿Teorías de quién será?</p><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Esperanza intermitente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las noches de insomnio han regresado junto a las ideas suicidas, sin embargo, algo ha cambiado; cada que pego el ojo un flash ilumina mi cabeza y me pone en estado de alerta.</p><p>«¿Y si cierro los ojos y jamás despierto?».</p><p>Es la (tan) contradictoria idea que me atormenta.</p><p>Hoy por la mañana, mientras bebía una taza de té, mis manos temblaron como nunca ante la caótica idea de la llegada de la noche y con ella el tener que repetir el proceso anterior.</p><p>Esto es muy curioso ya que a lo largo del día me siento...bien, solo es cuestión de que la noche llegue y mi cabeza se convierta en mi verdugo.</p><p>«¿Le temo a la oscuridad o a la idea de la soledad?».</p><p>Me encantaría descubrir qué es lo que se oculta detrás de mi temor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❃ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ash se mantuvo en vela, incapaz de dormir tras descubrir que una persona era capaz de notarlo, más allá del vacío que se llenaba con su presencia o el sonido de su voz, Eiji <em>sabía</em> que estaba ahí. Hecho desconcertante considerando que el moreno era invidente, ¿cuál era la razón de que aquel extraño pudiera <em>verlo</em>?</p><p>Ash no lo sabía, por más vueltas que le daba en su cabeza ninguna teoría conspiranoica llegaba a su rescate, solo podía aceptar el suceso y pensar qué haría con eso.</p><p>Eiji podía ser el medio que lo sacara de altamar, dándole una nueva oportunidad, o ser una ilusión efímera que solo llegó a darle serenidad a su caótica vida.</p><p>Decidir entre las posibilidades era arriesgado e irremediable así como aquel trazo que puede arruinar una pintura o convertirla en una obra única, digna de admirar en museos.</p><p>Si Ash se mantenía estático no pasaría absolutamente nada, solo tendría que lidiar con la idea del <em>«si hubiera»</em> pero estaba seguro que ese tormento no sería nada comparado a aquel que lo acongojaría en caso de intentarlo y arruinarlo.</p><p>Muchos decían que era mejor fracasar en el intento que nunca haberlo hecho pero el rubio había perdido tanto que ya no se podía permitir una desilusión más, uno solo tenía que recordar lo acontecido horas atrás, había intentado terminar con su vida —de una forma patética e ineficaz— y si su colección de fracasos aumentaba eso solo lo orillaría a otro intento de suicidio que podría tener éxito.</p><p>Ese era el problema con el futuro y la vida en general, se podría ejemplificar con el experimento del gato de Schrödinger, Ash era el gato y estaba vivo y muerto paralelamente hasta que no se abriera la caja para confirmar lo uno o lo otro. En este caso la decisión de acercarse a Eiji o mantenerse al margen era el abrir o dejar intacta la caja.</p><p>Así que en medio de la noche, bajo los fríos rayos lunares iluminando su piel, Ash tomó una decisión: se lo dejaría al destino.</p><p>Si al día siguiente se cruzaba con Eiji en su camino y este lo notaba nuevamente, se aferraría a la posibilidad de cambio con uñas y dientes, pero si el moreno no le hacía el mínimo caso simplemente lo dejaría ir.</p><p>Sonrió melancólicamente y negó para sus adentros, el destino había sido tan ruin con él que era imposible que le diera un brecha de salvación por más mínima que esta fuera. Aún así apretó la frazada con la que se cubría y por un segundo suplicó que Eiji lo <em>viera</em>, quería ser notado una vez más.</p><p>Ya no quería sentirse solo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En aquel lugar llovía al menos trescientos días al año, en intensidades diferentes y en periodos de tiempo diversos pero, en esencia, no pasaría ni un día sin una ligera llovizna, solo en verano podían permitirse tener cielos completamente despejados y soleados.</p><p>Era la única estación del año en donde había mucho movimiento en el pueblo, desde festivales regionales hasta bodas o cumpleaños se celebraban dado que la lluvia no podía interrumpirlos. Incluso la costa se abarrotaba con la poca población que iba para tomar el sol y disfrutar del mar.</p><p>A pesar de que Ash disfrutaba esos días, si los comparaba con los días de tormenta y lluvia, definitivamente no habría razón para que él hubiera terminado en aquel lugar.</p><p>Así que seguía siendo un misterio la razón por la que escogió ese pueblo y no otro, después de todo la lluvia era sinónimo de melancolía, la lluvia era el llanto del cielo y al rubio le desagradaba tener que lidiar con la tristeza. Punto irónico considerando que su día a día se reducía a creer que era una basura humana.</p><p>¿Quizá era un castigo de lo que fuera que hubiera en el cielo?</p><p>Era mejor si no se lo cuestionaba demasiado, al final de cuentas eso solo lo hacía sentirse peor.</p><p>Subió la cremallera de su sudadera y se puso la capucha mientras caminaba por las calles principales del pueblo, no llovía pero el pavimento estaba lleno de charcos, el viento gélido se incrustaba en sus huesos y arrastraba sobre su cabeza enormes nubes grisáceas.</p><p>Los niños acudían en grupos a la escuela local, todos portaban chubasqueros de colores alegres y botas de lluvia rojas y amarillas. En contraste al paisaje, ellos eran quienes le daban vida al lugar.</p><p>La alegría duró poco ya que los pequeños cruzaron la calle y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo al final de la calle. Ash nuevamente se vio rodeado de una soledad asfixiante de la que solo quería escapar, para su mala suerte los negocios tardarían un par de horas más en abrir y debido al clima era casi imposible ver transeúntes.</p><p>Con un poco de imaginación podía dejar de ser el chico invisible del pueblo a pasar a ser el único sobreviviente de un pueblo fantasma, el sueño duraría solo en lo que llegaba al trabajo pero era mejor que quedar a merced de su realidad así que opto en ser el sobreviviente capaz de todo.</p><p>Ash, como cualquier otro, solía imaginar diversos escenarios de vez en cuando, nada excesivo, solo lo necesario para poder afrontar los retos de su vida. La mayoría de las veces imaginaba ser el personaje <em>badass</em> de alguna serie de televisión, así podía justificar su soledad, al menos un poco.</p><p>—¡Mi mochila!</p><p>La voz de un niño pequeño lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, al lado contrario de la calle dos niños de entre ocho y diez años se desplazaban en sus bicicletas, reían con sorna sin dejar de pedalear, dejando atrás al dueño de la voz, quien los intentaba alcanzar a pie a pesar de que la diferencia de transporte marcaba una gran brecha entre ellos.</p><p>Ash detuvo su andar y observó la escena conteniendo el impulso de interferir, los niños no podían verlo así que sería muy escandalosa su reacción al verse detenidos por una extraña fuerza sobrenatural. No quería lidiar con los rumores de un fantasma, eso lo alejaría aún más de su meta. Además, todos habían recibido bromas pesadas de otros alumnos durante la infancia. No era un problema grave...</p><p>—¡Dejen de actuar como imbéciles y devuélvanle su mochila!</p><p>Al final de la calle, del lado a dónde se dirigían los niños, apareció una esbelta figura de cabello largo y azabache, usaba gafas de sol, botas negras que desde lejos se notaba que eran de diseñador y vestía un conjunto de ropa digno de cualquier pasarela. De no ser por su tono de voz el rubio habría creído que se trataba de una fémina pero solo era un chico con un perfecto sentido de la moda.</p><p>Definitivamente no era residente del pueblo.</p><p>—¡Metete en tus asuntos, anciana! —gritoneó el niño que llevaba la mochila mientras que su compañero sacaba la lengua y le hacía muecas al mayor.</p><p>El azabache se quitó los lentes de sol, revelando una mirada arrogante y unos fieros ojos rasgados de un tono púrpura tan oscuro que fácilmente se podían confundir con el negro.</p><p>Sin una advertencia más lanzó la maleta de mano que sostenía contra una de las bicicletas, en un intento de esquivar el golpe los niños derraparon cayendo completamente a mitad de la calle y terminando con sus pantalones rasgados de la zona de las rodillas y con algunos pequeños rasguños.</p><p>Tanto Ash como el niño pequeño observaron la escena con desconcierto, el primero en reaccionar fue el propietario de la mochila, recogió el objeto y corrió hacia la escuela como si su vida dependiera de ello.</p><p>Mientras tanto el azabache se acercó al par de niños en el suelo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.</p><p>—Para la próxima sean más educados con sus mayores.</p><p>Los niños mascullaron algo por lo bajo, se levantaron con cuidado y arrastraron sus pies y bicicletas hacia la escuela sin dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas al mayor.</p><p>Ash estaba seguro que si otro adulto hubiera visto su acción, el extraño hubiera terminado en serios problemas.</p><p>—¡Diva! ¿Ya terminaste de golpear niños?</p><p>Eiji apareció en la calle en compañía de Buddy y Sing, el perro usaba un ridículo traje que parecía cosplay de Sherlock Holmes mientras que el moreno sostenía con una mano el arnés que lo unía a él y con la otra un churro. Era una escena...extraña. Hasta donde Ash sabía que no vendían churros en el pueblo.</p><p>—¿Sabías que el papá de uno de esos niños es el sheriff? Si te meten preso no podré ayudarte —informó Sing a la par que suspiraba con pesar. Lucía fastidiado por la actitud del azabache.</p><p>—Este churro sabe delicioso, ¿alguien quiere una mordida antes de que lo devore?</p><p>—Primero que nada, buenos días, Sing. Segundo; ya te gustaría que me quedara en la comisaría para que tu pudieras poner tus sucias manos encima de Eiji pero lamento informarte que eso no sucederá más que en tus sueños. Tercero, mis maletas están aún en la estación de autobuses, ve por ellas y que sea rápido, quiero cambiarme de ropa. Cuarto y último, cierra la puta boca. No estoy de humor.</p><p>Ash se pegó contra la pared y comenzó a caminar intentando no ser notado, algo no muy difícil considerando su situación pero realmente no deseaba ser objeto de la atención del peculiar trío. Si de por si él ya se consideraba extraño, esos tres eran como los tres chiflados, el azabache hablaba como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, Eiji estaba tan sumido en su mundo de churros que incluso ignoraba que su amigo había arrojado una maleta de mano hacía dos niños mientras que Sing, a pesar de lucir como el más normal, se le notaba a kilómetros su desagrado por el azabache. Ash estaba seguro que si le daba una pala se deshacería del otro sin dudarlo.</p><p>¡Era mejor mantenerse alejado!</p><p>—¿Me puedo casar con un trozo de masa? Amo este churro.</p><p>—Ya sabemos que te gustan los penes, ¿te puedes callar? Estoy intentando que Sing haga lo que le ordeno.</p><p>Eiji frunció el ceño pero no replicó, en su lugar le dio otra mordida al churro y suavizó su semblante. De acuerdo, el rubio admitía que se le antojó el aperitivo de tan solo verlo comer. Esa era una cualidad muy curiosa de algunas personas, podían comer alimentos muy simples pero lo hacían con tanto gusto que hasta contagiaban el antojo.</p><p>—No soy tu sirviente, si quieres tus putas maletas ve por ellas.</p><p>Oh, Ash ya se podía sentir libre de aquel incómodo escenario, unos pasos más y se cruzaría con Eiji, después correría hasta llegar al trabajo sin mirar atrás y estaría a salvo.</p><p>
  <em>Solo un poco más...</em>
</p><p>Eiji le dio otra mordida a su churro, parecía tan ensimismado que ignoró por completo cómo sus amigos comenzaban a discutir por el asunto de las maletas. Masticó un par de veces su bocado hasta que algo pareció incomodarlo, alzó la mirada y de haber podido ver habría notado que quedó cara a cara con el rubio.</p><p>Ash contuvo la respiración y pasó la mirada de él a Buddy, esperando que el perro no lo delatara, por suerte, la bola de pelos estaba concentrada en el trozo de churro que aún le quedaba a su dueño.</p><p>—¿Ash?</p><p>¡¿Cómo carajos lo notaba?! ¡¿Cómo?!</p><p>Era ciego, C-I-E-G-O. ¡Eso tenía que ser imposible!</p><p>El rubio pasó saliva y comenzó a correr tal cual había planeado, definitivamente le aterraba más la idea de que el moreno pudiera <em>verlo</em> que su propia y extraña condición. Eiji tenía que ser inhumano o un verdadero genio para lograrlo.</p><p>—¿Ash? —repitió el moreno aún desconcertado. De inmediato metió su bocadillo en la bolsa de su chaqueta y se apresuró a soltar a Buddy del arnés—. ¡Ve por él!</p><p>Buddy ladró en respuesta y comenzó a correr detrás del rubio con verdadera alegría, no paraba de agitar su cola y dar pequeños saltitos entre cada cierta cantidad de pasos como si se tomara la persecución a juego.</p><p>Ash era bueno en los deportes pero tenía más de un año que no se ejercitaba, a pesar de mantenerse delgado su condición física no era buena así que el perro no tardó nada en estarle casi mordiendo los talones.</p><p>—¡No seas tímido! ¡Solo quiero agradecerte por lo de ayer!</p><p>El rubio contuvo el impulso de responderle ya que eso lo haría perder más el aliento, en su lugar giró el rostro para ver cuánta ventaja tenía pero solo consiguió ver una rosada y babeante lengua para después sentir cómo su coxis crujía al chocar contra el pavimento.</p><p>Poco después su rostro se llenó de saliva de perro y se le negó la posibilidad de moverse gracias al tamaño y peso del propio Buddy.</p><p>—¡Te atrapamos! —exclamó Eiji a la par que se abalanzaba sobre el par y los envolvía en un abrazo. Ash se quejó por lo bajo al sentir que la presión sobre su lastimado cuerpo aumentaba mientras que Buddy no hizo más que ladrar y dejarse mimar por su dueño.</p><p>—Esto sería adorable si no estuvieras sacándome el aire... —musitó dejando caer su cabeza contra el húmedo suelo para darle un vistazo al cielo. Parecía que las nubes se alejaban, había una alta posibilidad de que fuera un día despejado.</p><p>Eiji lo liberó sin dejar de reír con dulzura, tanto amo como perro se pusieron de pie, el moreno le ofreció una mano a Ash mientras que Buddy lo tiró de la manga para animarlo a levantarse.</p><p>—Disculpa pero parecía que ibas a huir.</p><p><em>Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo</em>, pensó antes de aceptar la ayuda.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? Te comportas como si esto fuera el jardín de niños, incluso obligas a tu perro a usar un traje tan ridículo. —Ash se sacudió el polvo del pantalón con el ceño fruncido, incluso chasqueó la lengua al final de la oración para hacer más notable su molestia dado que Eiji solo podía oírlo.</p><p>El moreno alzó los hombros y forzó una sonrisa mientras que Buddy chilló ofendido.</p><p>—Estamos en medio de resolver un misterio, yo soy Watson y Buddy es Holmes —explicó.</p><p>Ash arqueó una ceja con interés y le dio un rápido vistazo a su ropa, no era precisamente un atuendo inglés del siglo XIX pero podía entender la alusión a la época, se preguntaba si alguien lo ayudó a vestirse o todo fue cuestión de suerte.</p><p>—Eso explica porqué luces como si le hubieras robado el guardarropa a un anciano.</p><p>El semblante de Eiji se relajó notoriamente y comenzó a reír con más naturalidad, por alguna razón al rubio le resultó incómodo que se riera tanto. Eiji lucía demasiado feliz y agradecido con su vida como para arruinar su juventud al irse a encerrar en ese maloliente pueblo de pescadores, debía haber algo oscuro detrás de él para que tomara una decisión tan drástica.</p><p>—Sé que envidias mi atuendo.</p><p>—Estoy <em>tan</em> celoso. —Ash bufó.</p><p>—Toma, me queda un cuarto de churro, te lo doy en compensación por la caída.</p><p>Eiji metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó con orgullo una plasta de masa y azúcar, el postre se había arruinado cuando el moreno los abrazó anteriormente.</p><p>—No es necesario.</p><p>—¡Vamos! Estoy seguro que te encantará, también podemos ir a la cafetería y ordenar uno nuevo.</p><p>Ash retrocedió sin dejar de ponerle mala cara a la bola amorfa que antes parecía un delicioso churro, lamentaba que su final fuera tan mediocre.</p><p>—Voy tarde al trabajo así que no...</p><p>—¡Di «Ah»!</p><p>Eiji ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando notó los restos del churro chocaron contra su ojo derecho llenándolo de migajas y azúcar.</p><p>—Sentí algo viscoso...dime que no te lo metí en el ojo... —El moreno sonrió nerviosamente mientras se hundía en su sitio, parecía avergonzado, sus labios se tensaron y sus ojos se convirtieron en un par de lunas menguantes mientras que su rostro enrojecía ligeramente.</p><p>La molestia del rubio se esfumó paulatinamente ante esa escena, hasta ese momento había visto a Eiji como un bicho exótico, no solo por su falta de sensibilidad en los ojos sino también por su peculiar personalidad pero en aquel momento, por primera vez, creyó que el moreno era <em>lindo</em>. Al menos un poco ya que se mantuvo quieto y sin estar parloteando.</p><p>—Tengo que ir al trabajo... te veo después.</p><p>Dicho eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por la solitaria calle sin atreverse a mirar atrás, no quería ver nunca más el rostro sonrojado de aquella inusual persona.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Uno, dos y tres aplausos.</p><p>Fueron monótonos y tampoco hubo ruido de pasos, al instante supo que Yut-Lung estaba a sus espaldas, era tan silenciosa su presencia que bien podía pasar por un asesino a sueldo.</p><p>La presencia del azabache en conjunto a la vergüenza de haber insertando un churro en el ojo del chico al que veía como prospecto de amigo hicieron que Eiji ya no se animara a decirle algo más al rubio, en su lugar dio media vuelta e intentó verse sereno.</p><p>—¿Diva? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Vaya, seguía sin concebir la idea de que le picó un ojo a Ash. ¿Y si ahora creía que era extraño? ¡Nunca le hablaría más!</p><p>—Me has dejado sin palabras, Okumura. ¿Acaso esta es una nueva táctica de escritura? Estoy seguro que si algún extraño te viera creería que estás loco pero yo ya te conozco y después de comprobar tu historial médico sé que no tienes esquizofrenia o alguna enfermedad mental...</p><p>Yut-Lung era una persona de pocas palabras, así que siempre procuraba ser directo y en ocasiones hasta grosero ya que no quería gastar saliva dándole demasiadas vueltas a un tema. Eiji sabía que si el azabache hablaba tanto era porque estaba nervioso o intentaba ocultarle algo, en aquel momento decía cosas que no tenían sentido así que de inmediato descifró que el menor estaba aterrado. ¿La razón? No la entendía.</p><p>—Oye —lo interrumpió con preocupación—. ¿Pasó algo?</p><p>El azabache abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando hallar las palabras perfectas pero su mente seguía dando vueltas, no podía darle una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de presenciar.</p><p>—Entiendo, esto...esto es una broma. ¿Cierto? —Yut-Lung soltó una fuerte y para nada real carcajada—. Okumura, no estoy para juegos, te dije que discutí con Sergei. Si esta es tu extraña manera de distraerme déjame decirte que solo me estás colmando la paciencia.</p><p>Eiji tuvo que forzar a su cerebro a trabajar para entender a lo que se refería su amigo, después de unos minutos —que parecieron una eternidad— llegó a la conclusión de que Yut-Lung se sentía molesto por verlo actuar de forma tan infantil frente a Ash y no solo eso, lo hacía mientras hacía cosplay de Watson. El azabache procuraba dar buenas primeras impresiones así que suponía que eso había sido demasiado para él.</p><p>—Oh, ¡realmente lo lamento! No creí que te fuera a molestar, solo nos vestimos así para buscar a Ash —soltó una risa nerviosa al final pero no recibió respuesta alguna del otro. Cuando Yut-Lung no decía nada, la mayoría de las veces, significaba peligro.</p><p>De un momento a otro sintió que las manos del azabache se colaban en su ropa, eran muy cercanos e íntimos así que no se puso a la defensiva, de hecho creyó que era la <em>venganza</em> de su amigo pero no recibió cosquillas ni nada por el estilo.</p><p>Yut-Lung se estaba comportando extraño.</p><p>—¿Era una grabación? Me pregunto a quién convenciste para ayudarte, esa definitivamente no era la voz de Sing...</p><p>De nueva cuenta la cabeza de Eiji dio vueltas hasta caer en cuenta que si Yut-Lung rebuscó en su ropa era para arrebatarle el celular, eso lo dejo más intrigado, quizá a él le estaban haciendo la broma...ah, como fuera, Eiji estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera en el pueblo.</p><p>En tanto, el azabache buscaba entre los archivos del celular la grabación de la jodida voz que escuchó minutos atrás interactuando con EIji, estaba más que claro que no había nadie ahí pero no era un imbécil y percibió claramente la voz de alguien que le respondía al moreno.</p><p>Eso debía ser una grabación o una llamada ya que, de otro modo, ¿cómo explicaría lo que presenció?</p><p>No estaba loco y tampoco había escuchado mal, Eiji definitivamente interactuó con alguien.</p><p>Mientras buscaba en los archivos un chirrido resonó a su costado, de soslayo deslumbró una cortina metálica siendo alzada lentamente, a pesar de ser consciente de que obstaculizaban la entrada de un comercio, el azabache continuó su búsqueda sin pena. Eiji si tuvo la delicadeza de hacerse a un lado junto a Buddy a pesar de que no estaba seguro de la ubicación exacta de la entrada, solo esperaba no ser una molestia para el propietario del comercio.</p><p>—Disculpa, ¿podrías...?</p><p>Los dedos de Yut-Lung dejaron de desplazarse por la pantalla del móvil, un pequeño temblor agobió su corazón haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera electrificado de pies a cabeza, conocía a esa persona.</p><p>Levantó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron al instante con las orbes cafés de un hombre al menos una cabeza más alto que él, cabello pincho de un exótico morado y atrayente musculatura. El chico también lo observó perplejo por un par de segundos antes de retroceder y bajar de golpe la cortina.</p><p>Yut-Lung le arrojó de regreso el celular a Eiji y se apresuró a golpear con ambas manos el frío metal.</p><p>—¡Shorter! ¡¿Eres tú, cierto?! ¡Tenemos que hablar!</p><p>El moreno ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, si bien al azabache le encantaba gritarle a las personas no caería tan bajo como para hacer una escena a plena calle.</p><p>—¿Yue? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, intentando no alterar de más al menor.</p><p>—¡Idiota! —exclamó una última vez el azabache antes de pararse junto a Eiji—. Más tarde regresaré, no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil...</p><p>Eiji se apresuró a sostener del brazo a su amigo para intentar jalarlo lejos del local.</p><p>—¿Tienes hambre? Buddy descubrió una magnífica cafetería cerca de aquí, tienen muchos postres y bebidas deliciosas.</p><p>Yut-Lung se dejó guiar por el mayor sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas a sus espaldas, nunca creyó encontrar a alguien de su pasado en aquel remoto pueblo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Por más que lo intentara su mente era un enredo de pensamientos y suposiciones, si de por sí aborrecía su trabajo, su falta de atención hizo que la jornada laboral se convirtiera en un verdadero martirio.</p><p>Nada había cambiado realmente, Barbara seguía luciendo espectacular pero ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí, los pescadores iban de un lado a otro inmersos en su labor, Sing acompañaba a su tío en su oficina mientras intentaba explicarle cómo usar un ordenador, todo esto bajo el sutil sonido de las manecillas del reloj y la serenidad del puerto.</p><p>Ash no podía presionar tres teclas sin quedarse inmerso en un punto fijo de la pantalla de su computadora, recordando una y otra vez a Eiji.</p><p>En su momento dejó de lado el detalle pero su corazón no dejaba de latir con locura desde que cayó en cuenta que el moreno fue la primera persona que lo tocó desde que comenzó a ser invisible.</p><p>No había tenido contacto con nadie más, descartando a Buddy y los objetos de su día a día, podría decirse que después de un agónico año obtuvo una extraña pero añorada muestra de afecto.</p><p>Aún podía sentir el calor de los brazos del moreno, su perfume esfumándose en el aire y apreciar en su cabeza la imagen de ese tierno sonrojo que acaparó por un momento la extravagancia que irradiaba.</p><p>Al inicio relacionó a Eiji con caos pero tras pensarlo a lo largo del día llegó a la conclusión de que el mayor podía brindarle pequeños momentos de serenidad, momentos donde se abría la jaula invisible en donde yacía cautivo, junto a Eiji se sentía vivo, no, existente. Creía que si alguien notaba que él <em>estaba ahí</em> valía la pena resistirse a la muerte y luchar por recuperar su normalidad.</p><p>Eiji le demostró que valía la pena, así que lo intentaría, pero antes tendría que confesarle su secreto. Esa era la segunda prueba que debía superar, Eiji debía elegirlo, quedarse a su lado.</p><p>Ante la idea Ash no pudo evitar reír amargamente, hasta ese momento las cosas habían salido bien, sería un completo milagro si Eiji, tras escuchar su confesión, no lo creía un lunático.</p><p>Sin embargo, no se retractaría.</p><p>—Se lo diré, la próxima vez que lo vea...se lo diré. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Otras gotas en la ventana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Yut-Lung descubrió que era hijo de la amante de un hombre poderoso y que esa era la razón por la que todos en su hogar lo trataban como una basura recién había cumplido seis años.</p><p>Ante los maltratos su madre siempre le decía que su espíritu no debía decaer, incluso cuando estuviera en lo más bajo él tenía que ser <em>una mejor persona</em> que sus perpetradores.</p><p>—Hay demasiada gente malvada en el mundo, faltan corazones bondadosos, así que intentemos ser uno de ellos —solía decir cada vez que el pequeño azabache regresaba a casa con la piel llena de moretones.</p><p>Ella creía que los malos tratos que recibían no debían servir de justificación para imitar o adoptar dichas conductas, al contrario, procuraba sacar lo mejor de la situación mientras animaba a su hijo a dejar ir el dolor.</p><p>Los primeros años funcionó, cada vez que los hermanastros de Yut-Lung lo hacían sangrar mientras «jugaban» él procuraba levantarse del barro con la idea de no derramar lágrimas y no retener odio en su corazón.</p><p>Pero un día su madre dejó de tomar su mano y cayó completamente en la boca del lobo. Jamás habría sobrevivido a ese infierno si mostraba su vulnerabilidad sin más, por ende creó capas sobre su corazón, una tras otra, cada vez más gruesas e impenetrables que la anterior, todo con el propósito de vivir.</p><p>Creyó que todo el mundo era cómo él y quizá así era, la mayoría se guiaba por un pensamiento similar, pero también existían personas que no eran capaces de mostrarle su mierda al mundo por miedo a ser dejados de lado. Esas personas se obligaban a siempre mostrar lo <em>bueno</em>, nunca se quejaban, nunca hablaban mal de nadie, siempre sonreían y eran los mediadores en peleas.</p><p>A Yut-Lung le producían desdén, al final de cuentas ellos también colocaban barreras frente a su corazón por miedo a la soledad, por algo se decía que nunca se podía conocer una persona completamente, todos eran unos malditos mentirosos incapaces de aceptarse a sí mismos.</p><p>Esa fue la razón por la que Eiji se convirtió en su mejor amigo, no fue porque crecieron juntos o porque se vieron obligados a refugiarse en el corazón del otro, ambos sabían que usaban una máscara para ocultar su verdadero ser y solo se atrevieron a quitársela delante del otro.</p><p>Uno de los recuerdos más apreciados del azabache era de Eiji llorando en su hombro mientras sostenía el regalo de Navidad que le dio su madre, el moreno no paraba de sollozar mientras le confesaba que recibir aquel cuaderno en blanco había sido peor que ser apuñalado.</p><p>—Jamás voy a poder llenarlo... Incluso papá creía que era una broma...</p><p>Los padres podían ser los peores verdugos para sus hijos, con simples acciones como una risa irónica o un comentario despectivo provocaban que el mundo de sus descendientes se derrumbara. Yut-Lung no sentía apego alguno por su padre y su madre solo le dejó buenos recuerdos así que no podía entender el dolor de Eiji pero después de ver a una persona que era toda sonrisas caer en un abismo ante sus ojos comenzó a creer que estaba frente a una persona en la que podía confiar.</p><p>Pero la tristeza era una emoción capaz de colarse dentro de los muros de aquellos que pretendían siempre sonreír, la verdadera emoción que ellos ansiaban ocultar hasta el fondo, capaz de hacer lucir a cualquiera como un demonio, era la ira.</p><p>Era fácil molestar a Eiji, incluso disfrutaba sacarle muecas y hacerle hablar lenguaje soez, pero enojado, hirviendo en cólera, ante él solo se presentó una vez.</p><p>Era a mediados del curso, el primer semestre de la escuela media atormentaba a todos los estudiantes gracias a la semana de evaluaciones. Yut-Lung recién aceptaba que las chicas no le causaban ninguna erección y había comenzado a coquetear con un miembro del equipo de baloncesto.</p><p>Todo parecía ir bien, llevaba una relación en secreto pero la otra parte parecía amarlo, después de clases hablaba con Eiji del tema, siendo el moreno la única persona en la que podía confiar su secreto.</p><p>Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando, durante un encuentro con su novio, el padre de este los descubrió. Si todo se hubiera reducido a insultos estaba seguro de haber podido manejarlo, las palabras, por más filosas que fueran, podían ser ignoradas o sobrellevadas. Pero el hombre decidió darle una golpiza a su hijo para darle un ultimátum, Yut-Lung intentó ayudarlo pero el chico le pidió que se fuera. También fue demasiado cobarde como para llamar a la policía y todo lo que supo hacer fue huir.</p><p>El resto era un poco confuso, quizá fue el propio chico quien difundió los rumores o alguno de sus vecinos presenció la pelea pero al día siguiente se decía en los pasillos que al azabache lo encontraron con un chico, aunque la identidad del otro se mantuvo en secreto varios señalaron al miembro del equipo de baloncesto dada a la usual interacción que solían tener.</p><p>Eso también hubiera estado bien de no ser porque el chico negó todo e incluso se burló de la homosexualidad de su supuesto novio. El resto del equipo comenzó a ver a Yut-Lung como el bicho raro que acosaba a uno de los suyos y no tardaron en hacerle la vida imposible.</p><p>Eso comenzó a quebrar al azabache, insulto tras insulto, empujón tras empujón, burla tras burla...no pudo soportarlo y finalmente encaró a sus agresores.</p><p>Las personas como él rara vez lloraban, él no quería admitir que le dolía que la primera persona a la que amó le dio la espalda de una forma tan ruin así que solo pudo disfrazar su miseria con repulsión y verse envuelto en una pelea.</p><p>Cinco miembros del equipo de baloncesto contra un chico que apenas podía terminar las vueltas en educación física sin sentir que trascendía era un escenario tan predecible que nadie se sorprendió cuando el azabache terminó en el suelo. Ni él mismo pensó en que eso podía terminar de otra forma, sabía perfectamente que recibiría la paliza de su vida pero si aún así se adentró a ella fue para que, de alguna manera, pudiera darle un fin a esa etapa de su vida.</p><p>Lo realmente inesperado llegó cuando Eiji hizo acto de presencia y defendió a su mejor amigo, el azabache estaba cubierto de sangre, a un paso de perder la consciencia, no pudo ver mucho pero algo que su memoria nunca dejaría ir sería la expresión del moreno en aquel instante.</p><p>Estaba furioso.</p><p>Solo tuvo que verlo a los ojos, aquellas orbes que gracias a su enfermedad habían perdido la sensibilidad a la luz y que lo hacían lucir como un pescado muerto, en aquel instante se llenaron de fuego. Yut-Lung por un momento pensó que todo su dolor se había convertido en el odio de Eiji y el combustible que lo había guiado a actuar de forma tan irracional.</p><p>Cuando despertó en el hospital lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el moreno, a pesar de que él solía practicar deportes su falta de visión era una clara desventaja en medio de una pelea donde sus oponentes eran tipos veinte centímetros más altos que él. Temía que hubiera terminado con lesiones peores a las de él, pero Eiji no terminó en el hospital, Eiji estaba en la comisaría mientras que sus abogados intentaban negociar con los padres de las ahora «víctimas».</p><p>Fue un dolor de cabeza comprender que el chico adorable, de ademanes dulces y positividad molesta le reventó algunas costillas a un par de bravucones, a otro le quebró la nariz, a uno más lo dejó inconsciente y al último casi le arruinó la visión.</p><p>Por suerte la familia Okumura tenía dinero y las <em>víctimas</em> no sufrieron más que lesiones sin secuelas irreversibles.</p><p>—Me expulsaron. —Fue lo primero que el moreno dijo cuando visitó al azabache en el hospital.</p><p>—Eiji, dijeron que partiste tu bastón en dos y casi le enterraste una de las mitades en el ojo a ese sujeto. Gracias a Satán te expulsaron y no estás en una correccional.</p><p>El moreno esbozó una sonrisa pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha, antes Yut-Lung no habría tenido la capacidad de descifrar sus emociones pero tras conocer todas sus facetas podía decir que ese ademán era para ocultar que no sentía remordimiento alguno.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —continuó—. Odias discutir y nunca has llegado a los golpes, ni siquiera de pequeños.</p><p>—Nunca permitiré que le hagan daño a las personas que amo.</p><p>Eiji era un mejor mentiroso que él.</p><p>Igual que su madre.</p><p>Nunca dirían que se sentían en la mierda pero si las personas que apreciaban se veían en peligro, sacarían las garras. Aunque en los años siguientes las personas le adjudicaron ese papel a él, la realidad era que Eiji cuidaba de él.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Sing se detuvo en el rellano al notar que tanto el moreno como Buddy estaban sentados fuera del departamento, incluso ignoró el peso de las maletas que cargaba dado que le resultaba sorprendente que ambos estuvieran en la intemperie con tremendo clima.</p><p>—Yut-Lung está en medio de una sesión de purificación de cuerpo y alma.</p><p>—¿Se emborrachó y está en medio de una crisis? —Sing puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Esa es otra manera de decirlo —aceptó Eiji mientras sonreía.</p><p>Sing dejó como pudo las maletas en el suelo, al ver sus extremidades libres comenzó a estirarse, odiaba al azabache por tratarlo como su sirviente personal pero este había prometido dejar que él y Eiji cenaran a solas un día de esos, dándole la posibilidad de acercarse más al moreno así que no podía quejarse abiertamente.</p><p>—¿Taylor Swift o Dua Lipa?</p><p>Eiji se levantó junto a Buddy de un salto.</p><p>—Adele, Someone Like You.</p><p>—Mierda, está en su fase de aceptación-negación de la ruptura, si Sergei lo llama va a caer de nuevo.</p><p>Eiji se apresuró a abrir la puerta, dejando que las notas musicales escaparan del interior, ya no se escuchaba al azabache lo cual solo podía significar dos cosas: o estaba tan ebrio que ya no podía hablar o estaba ahogándose en las lágrimas del desamor. Siempre era la primera opción.</p><p>El departamento era diminuto por lo que al instante se toparon con la sala y Sing pudo vislumbrar a Yut-Lung desparramado en el sofá más grande; junto a él, en el suelo, había una botella vacía de vino y una copa de cristal.</p><p>—¿Adele? ¿En serio? —Sing se paró junto al sofá y zangoloteó al azabache, intentando atraer su atención pero este se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en el techo—. ¡Vamos! Entra en tu modo Dua Lipa y olvida a Sergei.</p><p>Eiji se rió a sus espaldas.</p><p>—No creo que sea un buen ejemplo, ella regresó con su ex.</p><p>Solo así Yut-Lung se dignó a darle un ligero vistazo a Sing y frunció el entrecejo.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda.</p><p>Eiji amplió su sonrisa.</p><p>—Ya maldice, eso es una buena señal.</p><p>—Gracias por apoyarme —renegó Sing.</p><p>Yut-Lung se apoyó sobre sus hombros y torpemente se sentó, Eiji aprovechó que ambos estaban distraídos para conectar su celular a la bocina. Respetaba los gustos musicales de sus amigos, en especial si los ayudaba a sobrellevar su día a día, pero definitivamente Adele no pegaba con la personalidad de su amigo.</p><p>—No es por Sergei, idiota.</p><p>—Siri, reproduce <em>Sleep On The Floor</em>.</p><p>Sing lo observó pensativo.</p><p>—¿Tenías otro novio?</p><p>—Es Shorter... —El alcohol provocaba que al azabache se le soltara la lengua y fuera un poco sincero.</p><p>—Oh... No me digas que ya se acerca su...</p><p>—<em>Pack yourself a toothbrush, dear</em> —Eiji apareció tarareando la canción, de inmediato sujetó las manos del azabache y lo jaló hacia sí, obligándolo a ponerse de pie—. Diva, si Jesucristo no puede salvarnos entonces pongámonos nuestro mejor traje y hagámoslo nosotros.</p><p>Yut-Lung soltó una risa cuando el moreno comenzó a bailar con él a mitad de la sala, haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente al niño de ojos café y sonrisa atontada con el que solía pelear antes de la muerte de su madre. Shorter había formado parte de su vida, en menor medida que Eiji o SIng pero eso no le restaba importancia.</p><p>Shorter fue su mejor amigo pero también le dio la espalda, a pesar de eso seguía guardando su recuerdo con melancolía, ahora que lo había encontrado quería entender por qué lo dejó de lado.</p><p>El azabache abrazó a Eiji, deteniendo su pasos de baile, al recordar el día en que Shorter se fue, sucedió casi al mismo tiempo que la muerte de su madre, a su corta edad fue difícil aceptar que su mejor amigo se había ido sin decirle adiós.</p><p>
  <em>Al menos deja una carta de despedida, estúpido Shorter.</em>
</p><p>—Quiero comer cannelés.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—Diva, ¿sabías que te amo? —Eiji sostuvo el arnés de Buddy con firmeza y comenzó a caminar sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro—. Una de las razones para amarte tanto es porque eres la única persona capaz de causarle <em>cringe</em> a Sing con tu vestimenta y eso que tu eres un gurú de la moda.</p><p>—¡Eiji, por favor! —suplicó el menor—. Luce como el hijo perdido de Morticia Addams. En la ciudad ese estilo es cool pero aquí es raro, nos ven raro.</p><p>Tanto Yut-Lung como Eiji y Buddy continuaron caminando, ignorando sus quejas. El moreno no podía ver las expresiones de los transeúntes pero podía apostar a que eran un completo poema, seguro pensaban que los vampiros se estaban apoderando del pueblo pero uno debía entender que el azabache reflejaba mucho sus emociones en sus conjuntos de ropa. Si quería ser Morticia Addams, Eiji preguntaría si podía ser el Sr. Addams para así mostrarle su apoyo.</p><p>—Déjalos que me admiren, quizá me den una medalla por darle algo de estatus a este mugroso lugar.</p><p>—Al menos guarda la sombrilla, quítate las gafas de sol y los guantes de encaje, pareces la viuda de un multimillonario cuarentón.</p><p>Eiji estalló en carcajadas, provocando que el rostro de Sing adquiriera diversas tonalidades rosadas, se ponía nervioso cuando el mayor reía por algo que él había dicho.</p><p>—Tonto ruidoso, ¡deja de reír! —Yut-Lung le dio un golpe en el hombro y de no ser por Buddy habría tropezado.</p><p>—Sergei tiene plata y está a finales de sus cuarenta —explicó entre risas—. Sing, eres muy ingenioso con tus comparaciones.</p><p>—Creí que no íbamos a sacar el tema de su pseudo ruptura. —Sing suspiró con cansancio—. Conociéndolos regresan en dos semanas.</p><p>Yut-Lung cerró su sombrilla de golpe y se la tendió, el menor la recibió un poco confundido.</p><p>—Métetela en el culo a ver si así cierras la boca —masculló—. Ya les dije que esto no tiene nada que ver con él.</p><p>—Sigo preguntándome por qué, si te encanta tanto decirle a las personas que se metan cosas por atrás, no trabajas en una Sex shop, ganarías dinero de paso —cuestionó Eiji.</p><p>—Oh, Eiji, y yo me pregunto por qué una persona tan dulce como tú puede soportar a tremenda arpía —dramatizó Sing sin dejar de acribillar al azabache con la mirada.</p><p>—Soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a su vida, tiene que soportarme. —Yut-Lung alzó los hombros como si su respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.</p><p>Sing volvió a poner los ojos en blanco pero ya no refutó nada, era imposible dialogar con el azabache, en especial si contaba con el apoyo de Eiji. Desde la infancia había funcionado así, eran el dúo inseparable, vagamente recordaba que al inicio era porque Eiji no dejaba en paz al otro, siempre lo perseguía para jugar juntos pero conforme fueron creciendo el azabache comenzó a sumergir a Eiji en sus locuras. En algún punto de la universidad quedaron en término medio y se convirtieron en lo que actualmente eran.</p><p>No le molestaba su amistad pero creía que Eiji a veces era <em>demasiado</em> permisivo con Yut mientras que el azabache parecía estar desinteresado por su bienestar.</p><p>Por ejemplo, en el año sabático previo a la universidad que el dúo se tomó gracias a la insistencia de Yut-Lung, Eiji salió con la «increíble» idea de hacer escalada deportiva. ¡Una completa locura que atentaba contra su seguridad!</p><p>Y Yut-Lung solo le dijo que mientras una esquela a su nombre no apareciera en el periódico de los domingos a él le parecía bien.</p><p>Solo. Eso. Dios. Mio.</p><p>Sing casi se infartó y tuvo que cruzar todo el país cuando Eiji subió a su Instagram una foto de su aventura solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien.</p><p>—Vamos, Sing, quita esa cara larga y alégrate. ¡Vamos a comer cannelés!</p><p>Eiji lo decía como si los cannelés fueran lo mejor de la vida, a Sing no le gustaban, prefería los rollos de canela, y tampoco sabían si en esa pequeña cafetería donde por milagro divino habían churros los encontrarían así que sus planes eran tentativos.</p><p>Respiró profundo y esbozó una sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban del moreno, su alegría era contagiosa.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una <em>cara larga</em>?</p><p>—Te conozco, sé que ese silencio después de que Yut-Lung se crea mejor que la reina de Inglaterra es porque no estás cómodo.</p><p>—Pausa dramática —interrumpió el azabache—. ¿Acabas de insinuar que no soy mejor que esa anciana? Okumura, destrozas mi corazón.</p><p>Eiji negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de pasarle el arnés de Buddy y sujetar a Sing del brazo, el menor se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento pero no hizo nada para separarse, ya había sido suficiente <em>YutEiji</em> —como decían las fanáticas de esas series BL que tanto le gustaban a Yut-Lung— por el día, era hora de un merecido <em>SingEiji</em>.</p><p>—Date una oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Yue —susurró Eiji a pesar de que Yut estaba intentando controlar a Buddy, quien ya olía el chocolate caliente de la cafetería y había comenzado a correr—. Es una buena persona.</p><p>Sing se aferró más a su brazo y suspiró.</p><p>—Eso intento pero es tan exasperante.</p><p>—Si soy sincero, pienso que ustedes dos pueden ser una buena pareja. Tu eres muy atento y de buen corazón, le harás bien, mientras que él tiene ese factor <em>sorpresa</em> que tanto le hace falta a tu vida.</p><p>Eso fue un nocaut al corazón de Sing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La invisibilidad era una condición que perjudicaba en muchos sentidos la vida cotidiana, a no ser que el individuo en cuestión fuera el antagonista, héroe o antihéroe de un cómic era casi imposible hallarle la parte positiva.</p><p>Ash había fantaseado con el robo a un banco o a un museo francés, escenario donde su condición era de mucha utilidad pero de una ilusión no pasaba, el rubio no era capaz de tomar más de una servilleta cuando comía fuera de casa, mucho menos iba a salir con una sonrisa en la cara mientras llevaba a cuestas maletas con más de un millón de dólares.</p><p>Pero imaginar no estaba prohibido así que no le producía ningún mal transportarse a esos escenarios ficticios con tal de escapar de su cutre realidad en donde solo podía ordenar comida a domicilio ya que de otro modo no sería notado.</p><p>Aunque podía alardear que en la última semana había dejado de imaginar con apocalipsis zombies, robos y misiones imposibles al estilo de James Bond. Lo que ocupaba su mente con más regularidad de lo que moralmente estaba permitido era la imagen de un chico de cabello oscuro, sonrisa dulce y existencia misteriosa.</p><p>En sus sueños ahí estaba él, saliendo de la neblina detrás de Buddy, ofreciéndole una mano; dejando caer su sombrilla para disfrutar de un fenómeno atmosférico que no podía apreciar con la vista pero si con el resto de sus sentidos; saltando a sus brazos para evitar que escapara mientras hablaba de comida y lo deliciosa que esta era.</p><p>Pero Eiji no era solo calma y un medio para sentirse con vida, Eiji era un enigma que le partía la cabeza a Ash. Dejando de lado la extraña habilidad que tenía para notarlo, prácticamente verlo cuando era una completa sombra para el resto del mundo, el moreno era la clase de persona cuya sonrisa ocultaba <em>algo</em>.</p><p>Ash se sentía atraído a poder arrancarle esa máscara del rostro y conocer por completo a la persona que lo sacó del abismo porque, aunque Eiji solo había compartido con él unas cuantas oraciones, la sola idea de que pudiera ser visto había motivado a Ash a ser más cuidadoso consigo mismo.</p><p>Solo había conseguido tirar dos bolsas de la espantosa basura que acumulaba y ya era más puntual en el trabajo, no parecía ser mucho pero para alguien que ya no tenía fuerza para seguir viviendo se sentía como un gran paso.</p><p>Otro gran paso que decidió tomar al cabo de una semana fue ir en busca de la cafetería que Eiji mencionó en su último encuentro, al no haberse cruzado en el camino del moreno en esos días había decidido tomar la iniciativa y buscarlo ahí, al menos para verlo de lejos. No estaba seguro de si le podría hablar si estaba en compañía de otros, podía lidiar con interacciones pequeñas pero no se arriesgaría a ir tan lejos.</p><p>No tardó mucho en dar con el lugar, estaba al fondo de un estrecho callejón en el centro del pueblo, detalle que por lo que lo había pasado por alto tantas veces pero el agradable olor a café y pan recién horneado era indiscutible, orillando a uno que le diera un vistazo al lugar y se encontrara con tremenda maravilla.</p><p>La puerta era de madera, con mosaicos de colores al frente, dándole una pinta entre antigua pero alegre, la manija era dorada y sobre ella descansaba un cartel con la palabra «Abierto», solo era cuestión de girarla para que la puerta se deslizara hacia atrás y los olores típicos de una cafetería aumentarán de intensidad.</p><p>El interior también era diminuto, habían aproximadamente cinco mesas dobles y una larga barra a los laterales con bancos individuales, los mosaicos de colores se extendían entre las albas paredes, resaltando sobre el resto de detalles en madera.</p><p>Había una vieja televisión encendida en uno de los rincones cercanos a la barra y al fondo estaba el recibidor, en el se exhibían algunas galletas y rebanadas de pastel en platos de cerámica, muy apropiado dado al estilo del lugar.</p><p>—¡No es justo! Yut puede leer tus cartas así que sabe si eres el impostor o no.</p><p>Una de las mesas dobles tenía dos sillas extras en el extremo opuesto, una era ocupada por Sing, otra por el chico azabache, otra por Eiji y la última por Buddy.</p><p>Tenían sobre la superficie un tablero, docenas de tarjetas bajo sus tazas de café y algunos dados. </p><p>Estaban jugando y el ánimo de Ash decayó al instante, jamás podría hablarle incluso si lo intentaba... Daba igual, no quería ser ignorado de nuevo, era mejor regresar a casa.</p><p>—Tu puedes leer las tarjetas de Buddy —renegó Eiji.</p><p>Sing se levantó de su silla y señaló a la mascota con ambos brazos.</p><p>—Es. Un. Perro. ¡No puede jugar!</p><p>Las tarjetas que Buddy sostenía en su hocico se cayeron a la par que emitía un sonido de dolor.</p><p>—No le hagas caso —musitó el moreno mientras acariciaba las orejas de su amigo peludo—. Les ganaremos en la próxima ronda —aseguró.</p><p>Yut-Lung echó a reír por la expresión de Sing mientras que Eiji rotaba de lugar con él para quedar al otro lado de la mesa junto a Buddy. Esa acción le llamó la atención al rubio ya que si antes él podía jugar era porque el de cabello azabache leía sus tarjetas, ahora jugaría con un animal así que... se ponía interesante.</p><p>Ya que era invisible tomó asiento cerca de la mesa, detrás de Eiji y Buddy para poder ver cómo jugaban, el juego de mesa era uno que estaba muy de moda, <em>Among Us</em>; aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo se jugaba exactamente.</p><p>Las tarjetas volvieron a estar en un solo mazo de acuerdo a su categoría, habían tarjetas de roles, de misiones y otras cosas que Ash iba entendiendo conforme Sing las revolvía y repartía.</p><p>—Yo quiero el rojo —comentó el azabache cuando ya tenía todas sus cartas, tomó lo que parecía ser la ficha de personaje con la que se movería en el tablero y la dejó en el inicio.</p><p>—Diva es el impostor —aseguró Eiji al instante provocando que el otro lo mirara boquiabierto.</p><p>—¡Ni siquiera inicia el juego!</p><p>—El rojo es del diablo, eres el impostor.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué otra cosa es rojo brillante? Las hemorroides, ahora cállate y juega.</p><p>Los tres rieron y continuaron con la partida, Ash se acercó cuando Eiji «miró» sus cartas. Tenía una con letras rojas que decía «impostor», inconscientemente echó a reír pero al instante se cubrió la boca.</p><p>El moreno pareció no notarlo así que pudo relajarse, poco después dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa y alzó las de Buddy para «verlas», era un <em>tripulante</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¡Yut-Lung es el impostor! Créeme Sing... —Eiji hizo una mueca de súplica mientras que el azabache lo observó con horror.</p><p>—Te odio, Sing y si yo fuera el impostor te habría matado primero, ya eliminamos a Buddy y era inocente, si quieres ganar tienes que votar por Eiji.</p><p>Sing dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y observó al par con decisión.</p><p>—En la misión de descargar archivos saliste primero que yo cuando iniciaste después, y alguien no está completando sus misiones, descartando a Buddy porque no tiene dedos, tu eres la segunda opción más viable. Voto por ti.</p><p>Eiji aplaudió y sin dudarlo tomó la ficha roja del azabache y lo «expulsó» del tablero-nave.</p><p>Yut-Lung dejó caer su cabeza sobre el tablero y reveló sus cartas, un claro «Tripulante» hizo que Sing se pusiera de pie.</p><p>—¡Confíe en ti, Eiji! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!</p><p>—Pequeño manipulador —renegó el azabache aún con la cabeza contra la mesa.</p><p>—Le prometí a Buddy que ganaría.</p><p>Si la expresión de Eiji fuera un emoticón, en ese momento sería un claro «UwU», parecía bastante orgulloso de su partida.</p><p>Ash tenía que admitir que había jugado bastante bien a pesar de no tener idea alguna de cuál era su rol. ¿O quizá sí lo sabía?</p><p>—¿Realmente eres ciego? —susurró el rubio impresionado.</p><p>—Gané por estadística y habilidad —respondió Eiji en voz alta mientras se giraba hacía el asiento de Ash, tanto el azabache como Sing se pusieron en alerta, dejando de lado su tarea de acomodar el tablero—. El juego es de cuatro a diez jugadores, las reglas dicen que cuando se juega con el mínimo de jugadores se tienen que quitar cierta cantidad de las cartas para que haya probabilidades de que salga un impostor pero Sing no juega bien y siempre deja todas las cartas, para compensarlo coloca las cartas de Impostor cerca para así repartirlas arbitrariamente a lo largo del mazo cuando lo separa. Además, Yut-Lung tiene la manía de doblar las esquinas inferiores de sus cartas mientras debatimos sobre a quién eliminar. De todas nuestras partidas solo una vez ha sido impostor, lo que significa que una de las cuatro cartas de impostor que incluye el juego tiene la esquina doblada. Si Sing separa el mazo en cuatro para que solo quede una carta de impostor y te toca una con poco desgaste en la esquina, está más que claro tu rol.</p><p>Ash alzó una ceja impresionado por el análisis del moreno, a pesar de que los amigos de Eiji tenían caras de sorpresa por verlo hablar con la «nada» no se cohibió y continuó preguntando.</p><p>—Y si no te tocaba una carta con la esquina doblada, ¿cómo sabrías tu rol?</p><p>Eiji esbozó una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ahí es cuando entra Buddy, los perros perciben como amarillo lo que para nosotros es el rojo, naranja, amarillo y verde. De color blanco ciertos tonos de verde y turquesa, el violeta es gris para ellos, mientras que la gama de azules la distinguen muy similar a nosotros. Buddy adora las cosas de color azul, su mantita para dormir y su juguete son de ese color, suele traerlos en el hocico y babearlos. Las tarjetas de tripulante son azules así que también las toma, no las muerde porque Buddy es responsable pero las llena de baba. Tomó con el hocico la de él y la mía no, también fue sencillo descubrirlo. Por cierto, hola. Entraste sin saludar, ¿te molestó lo del churro?</p><p>Sing se giró hacia Yut-Lung casi al mismo tiempo que el azabache lo miró a él.</p><p>—¿Con quién habla?</p><p>—Ni puta idea pero ya nos dijo cómo juega, anótalo.</p><p>Eiji se giró hacia ellos y los reprendió con la mirada.</p><p>—No sean maleducados y saluden a Ash.</p><p>—¿Ash? —replicó Sing desconcertado.</p><p>—Hola, amigo imaginario de Eiji que puedo escuchar pero no ver lo cual me hace pensar que mi taza tenía algo más que café y agua —<em>saludó</em> el azabache con simpleza antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida—. Si esta cosa tiene droga, eso explicaría porqué Eiji ha estado muy contento en los últimos días desde que decidimos venir aquí.</p><p>Sing puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—El café no tiene droga —lo reprendió.</p><p>Ash se puso de pie, dispuesto a desaparecer pero antes de que pudiera dar paso alguno, Eiji ya se había levantado junto a Buddy.</p><p>—No sé qué cosas le dijiste a Yut —se dirigió a Sing—, pero es realmente molesto que porque una persona no te caiga bien la ignores y hagas que otras personas la menosprecien. —Le dio la espalda a la mesa quedando de frente con el rubio y se disculpó con una ligera reverencia—. Lo lamento, no pensé que fueran a reaccionar así.</p><p>Ash no sabía como reaccionar, no podía culpar a los amigos de Eiji porque ellos no podían verlo y nunca creyó que el moreno se fuera a disculpar con él así que simplemente guardó silencio, acción que fue interpretada por Eiji como una negativa.</p><p>Sin agregar nada más salió de la cafetería junto a Buddy, Sing se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y fue detrás de él, mientras que Yut-Lung le gritaba al par que no lo dejaran solo.</p><p>Ash también optó por salir pero no fue muy lejos, se quedó en la entrada del callejón y se recargó contra una de las paredes mientras observaba a Eiji y Sing alejarse.</p><p>—Mierda —masculló—. Debí decírselo, era mi oportunidad...</p><p>—Nah, él puede notarte así que no eres invisible para él.</p><p>Ash dio un brinco al notar que a su lado había un chico de cabello púrpura, con gafas de sol y ropa que parecía de pandillero. Estaba seguro de no haber visto a alguien así en el pueblo... Un momento, ¿le había hablado?</p><p>—Puedes verme...Mierda...también puedes verme...</p><p>El pelo pincho alzó los hombros como si fuera tema de todos los días.</p><p>—Estaba dentro de la cafetería bebiendo un rico chocolate caliente y tampoco me habías notado, teorizo que la invisibilidad es subjetiva.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo es posible?! Dios, creí que Eiji era la única persona que podía notarme pero tu y ese chico de cabello azabache....pero él solo me escucha no estoy seguro dónde entra eso...pero...pero me <em>notan</em>...saben que aquí estoy...</p><p>—Oye, tranquilo, amigo. —El chico sujetó de los hombros a Ash dado que parecía que fuera a estallar de la emoción—. Como dije, la invisibilidad es subjetiva, quizá para mi nunca fuiste invisible. Ya sabes, estamos en el mismo bote y nos hundimos <em>leeeeeentamente.</em></p><p>Ash parpadeó desconcertado.</p><p>—No entiendo...</p><p>El chico arrugó la boca y murmuró algo para sí, al poco rato negó pero sonrió amistosamente.</p><p>—Te daré un consejo ya que no sé cuando podamos hablar de nuevo.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —Lo interrumpió Ash—. No puedes irte, necesito hacerte unas preguntas para...</p><p>—Shhhh —El chico cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar que siguiera parloteando—. ¿Viste al chico lindo de cabello largo? —Ash asintió—. Bien, cuando salga dile que eres amigo de Eiji y que necesitas hablar con él, te ignorará pero sé insistente, va a volver a ignorarte pero sigue intentándolo. Si consigues convencerlo, mañana Eiji te buscará. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de alejarse—. Cuando recuerde más cosas te buscaré, ¿ok?</p><p>—¡Espera! Al menos dime tu nombre.</p><p>El chico se detuvo a media calle, se llevó una mano a la nuca y observó el cielo pensativo.</p><p>—El chico lindo dijo que...era Shorter... —susurró—. ¡Shorter! ¡Creo que mi nombre es Shorter! —repitió—. Uhm, parece que va a llover... cada vez queda menos tiempo. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!</p><p>
  <em>¿Darnos prisa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Para qué?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Retinosis pigmentaria: La retinitis pigmentaria es una enfermedad degenerativa de los ojos, hereditaria y poco frecuente que ocasiona pérdida grave de la visión.</p><p>Los síntomas suelen comenzar en la niñez. Incluyen disminución de la visión por la noche o cuando hay poca luz, y pérdida de la visión lateral (visión de túnel).</p><p>*Este término lo utilicé en el segundo capítulo del fanfic pero olvidé colocarlo al final de este, así que lo dejo por si alguien tenía duda sobre la enfermedad de Eiji.</p><p> </p><p>(1) Cannelés: Los cannelés son unos pequeños bizcochos típicos de la ciudad francesa de Burdeos. Presentan un característico aspecto cilíndrico con bordes estriados lo que les vale su nombre. Su exterior debe ser caramelizado y no crujiente mientras que su interior suave y gomoso.</p><p>***</p><p>Nota de autor: Lamento decir que aunque parezca que van a iniciar las revelaciones los siguientes caps son muy slice of life. </p><p>Pequeño spoiler: Shorter ni Yut-Lung cuentan en poder «ver» a nuestro rubio. Yut-Lung solo escucha su voz, similar que Eiji pero no «nota» su presencia a menos que el moreno le diga que ahí está Ash, en cuanto a Shorter, tiene que ver con el por qué Yut escucha a Ash... Todo está conectado wuuu (*≧▽≦)</p><p>Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Farolas inservibles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y saltó.</p><p>Sintió por un instante que volaba, como los pájaros que tanto amaba observar desde la ventanilla del autobús, como las hojas en otoño cuando se desprenden de los árboles o como los sueños que se esfumaron con el paso de los años.</p><p>Fue efímero pero liberador, poco importó la gravedad y la sangre que después empapó al asfalto.</p><p>Había volado y alcanzado el cielo.</p><p>Pero el arrepentimiento persistió.</p><p>Existían cosas que ni la muerte podía llevarse.</p><p>Okumura, Eiji (2014). <em>De animales nocturnos y amores de Saturno</em>. V.C Editorial.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❃</b>
</p><p> </p><p>La peor tortura de un escritor era contar con la habilidad de retratar sentimientos y emociones pero negarse a transmitir los suyos, no importaban las circunstancias, eso también se podía considerar suicidio artístico.</p><p>Eiji llevaba años matándose.</p><p>Era bueno retratando la vida de otros, de hablar de problemas sociales y de sumergir a sus lectores en las emociones más agotadoras y complicadas que el ser humano podía experimentar, pero pocas veces hablaba de su vida cuando alguien se interesaba por él.</p><p>Jamás se quejaba de algo irremediable en voz alta, nunca contaba sus pesadillas e incluso ocultaba sus lágrimas cuando las emociones lo sobrepasaban.</p><p>Pero algo que nunca toleraría era estar frente a una injusticia y no hacer nada, incluso cuando las cosas estaban fuera de sus manos se las arreglaba para ayudar de un modo u otro.</p><p>Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, no había forma de ayudar incluso si movía montañas y cielos. La impotencia era una de las sensaciones que más aborrecía ya que lo hacía permanecer estático y de este modo corría el riesgo de que alguien notara que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.</p><p>Su corazón arrastraba una pesada carga y él no era capaz de decírselo ni siquiera a Yut-Lung, quien se podía considerar su persona de confianza.</p><p>¿La razón? No creía tener motivos suficientes para justificar el dolor que sentía, después de todo no tenía una trágica historia precediéndolo.</p><p>Solo era él siendo perseguido por una sombra que en ocasiones era tan grande como su habitación y otras tan pequeña como una hormiga. Si tan solo intentara traspasar su dolencia al papel podría obtener el libro que tanto añoraba crear pero hacerlo era una forma de aceptar que algo no estaba bien consigo.</p><p>No estaba preparado para enfrentar sus temores, le era más fácil centrarse en los demás, de ahí que fuera tan gentil y abnegado. Se escudaría en la bondad hasta el último minuto e incluso renunciaría a la vida con tal de negar sus males.</p><p>Al inicio ese fue el incentivo que lo hizo interesarse por Ash, cualquiera huiría al encontrarse a un hombre en mitad de la lluvia pero él quería aferrarse a alguien del pueblo, de otro se sentiría fuera de lugar. Pero después el chico lo hizo «ver», era extraño definirlo pero el tono que usó Ash para describir el entorno, la calma que evocaban las palabras que eligió y la pizca de misterio añadida por su propia identidad hicieron que el moreno pudiera tener una imagen de su entorno.</p><p>Era borrosa, como los recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos en los que apreciaba el cielo azul a través de su ventana o reía cuando su móvil de nubes se mecía con el viento; pero palpable para su consciencia, como las imaginaciones en dónde emprendía una ardua búsqueda a lo largo de mundos alternativos en busca de <em>algo</em> que ni él mismo conocía.</p><p>Las palabras de Ash pasaron a través de él como viento primaveral, calmando su alma y dándole calor a su corazón.</p><p>Eiji no creía en el amor a primera vista pero si en los <em>encuentros mágicos</em>, esos donde sientes la necesidad de estar más cerca de otra persona o lugar, muy parecido al destino pero sin llegar a ser absoluto.</p><p>Si conocía a Ash de otra vida sería un encuentro predestinado, en caso contrario seguía siendo una maravillosa casualidad. Lo importante no era el cómo ni el porqué sino que se trataba de ellos, solo de ellos.</p><p>Ese pensamiento desencadenó que se sintiera tan furioso con Sing cuando tanto él como Yut-Lung ignoraron a Ash en la cafetería, el menor era demasiado ingenuo al creer que no lo notaría debido a su ceguera. Si bien no podía ver, habían otras cosas que eran muy evidentes para él, como la esencia de las personas.</p><p>La esencia de Ash tenía un efecto magnético en él, no solo había calma sino también era brillante, como el calor del sol durante el alba.</p><p>Apenas y conocía a Ash pero podía asociarlo con el amanecer sin problema, el chico era ese sol que se asomaba cada mañana en el horizonte, era imposible ignorarlo.</p><p>Así que cuando Sing y el azabache se compincharon para hacerle pasar un mal rato por poco y no se contenía, de tratarse de otros habría sido impetuoso a la hora de reprenderlos pero tratándose de sus amigos tuvo que ser tolerante pero firme.</p><p>A quien más culpaba era a Sing, él era justo, altruista y leal, así que era inconcebible que actuara como un adolescente de secundaria, ignorando descaradamente a aquel con el que no simpatizaba.</p><p>No entendía cómo Sing podía hacer menos a alguien tan maravilloso como Ash, una persona capaz de llenar la habitación con su simple presencia, sin la necesidad de decir palabra alguna.</p><p>Esa era la principal razón por la que había tantos talentos ocultos en las sombras, bastaba una persona para que su brillo se ocultara, y desgraciadamente el principal incentivo de estos asesinos de sueños era el simple hecho de que el otro no les agradara.</p><p>No importaba que tan único fuera su brillo, si alguien lo consideraba molesto podía perder intensidad con una simple frase.</p><p>—Eiji, por favor, espera.</p><p>Contuvo la respiración mientras caminaba con la intención de que su enojo fuera evaporándose y no se extendiera más de lo razonable, dentro de la imagen que el resto tenía de él se encontraba un rubro donde la paciencia era infinita, algo que le costaba desmentir.</p><p>Cuando los segundos pasaron y sus pulmones aclamaron piedad, resopló antes de inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces. Solo se detuvo cuando las pisadas de Sing fueron aumentando de intensidad, signo de que estaba a nada de alcanzarlo.</p><p>Buddy meneó su cola mientras le lanzaba miradas intermitentes entre el menor y el moreno, quería ir con Sing porque creía que algo malo le estaba pasando a Eiji, su respiración no era regular pero había visto a Eiji molesto con Sing y no quería importunar.</p><p>Bajó las orejas y la cabeza abatido al notar que el moreno no tenía intención de detenerse.</p><p>—Eiji —repitió Sing con una pizca de reproche, al momento siguiente su mano ya estaba sujetando el brazo del mayor, impidiéndole continuar su caminata—. ¿Qué ocurrió en la cafetería?</p><p>El moreno cerró los ojos momentáneamente, recordándose que no debía ser rudo ni mucho menos guardar rencor, hablando con calma podría lograr que Sing se arrepintiera de su jugada.</p><p>—Eso mismo me preguntaba —soltó de golpe a la par entrecerraba los ojos con escozor.</p><p>Años atrás habría tenido que inclinar ligeramente el rostro hacia adelante para dar la impresión que veía directamente a Sing pero en la actualidad debía hacer lo contrario. El menor le ganaba con cerca de veinte centímetros de altura y gracias a su complexión, parecía ser que los papeles estuvieran invertidos, Eiji quería creer que esa era la razón por la que Sing era tan protector con él.</p><p>—No entiendo...</p><p>—Ignoraste a Ash y ni siquiera intentaste disimular tu desagrado, ¿cómo pudiste?</p><p>Las cuerdas vocales del moreno temblaban al hablar, también sentía un nudo de espinas formándose en su garganta, haciendo casi imposible la salida de sus palabras.</p><p>Decir aquello en voz alta fue el explosivo para que las memorias más crudas de su infancia se arremolinaran a su alrededor. Delante de él no estaba Sing o Buddy, solo un pequeño que lloraba mientras llamaba a su mamá a todo pulmón, no podía ver y el resto de sus sentidos apenas se estaban desarrollando para compensar la pérdida visual.</p><p>Incluso si caminaba con los brazos extendidos para aferrarse a cualquiera se encontraría con la nada, había risas lejanas y burlas con disfraz de inocencia.</p><p>De vez en cuando alguien correría a su alrededor y alguien más lo empujaría para hacerle saber que alguien más estaba con él, pero al final todos ellos se fueron, dejándolo en un abrumador silencio.</p><p>Cuando la directora les preguntó a sus compañeros por qué lo ignoraron durante la clase de educación física, al grado de dejarlo encerrarlo en el gimnasio, los niños se hicieron los desentendidos y alegaron que no lo hicieron adrede.</p><p>«Eiji es muy tímido, ¿sabe? Si no lo tienes en la mira puede pasar desapercibido con facilidad».</p><p>«No me di cuenta que se quedó solo en el gimnasio, a veces ni siquiera noto que está en clase».</p><p>«Es su culpa por no hablar más».</p><p>Quizá fue la sorpresa por verlo alterado o el remordimiento carcomiéndolo pero Sing soltó su brazo y Eiji aprovechó para dar media vuelta y continuar con su andar, según sus cálculos estaba en la esquina opuesta a su calle, pronto llegaría a casa.</p><p>Estaba tan empeñado en huir que no hizo caso de las advertencias de Buddy, la bolita de pelos dorada se negó a dar paso alguno, pero Eiji tiró de su arnés.</p><p>Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando sintió un agudo golpe en su nariz, rápidamente la sangre comenzó a escurrir por sus fosas nasales mientras que la zona comenzaba a palpitar como si tuviera vida propia.</p><p>Su cabeza dio vueltas, retrocedió los pasos que avanzó y por poco cayó de espaldas, por suerte Sing logró sujetarlo de los hombros.</p><p>—¡Eiji!</p><p>—¿Qué...qué fue eso? —balbuceó desorientado.</p><p>—Chocaste contra una farola —explicó el menor sin soltarlo.</p><p>—Una...¿farola?</p><p>Buddy ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, estaba seguro de no haber dejado su rastro ahí, un completo sacrilegio si se consideraba que él era el responsable de guiar a Eiji por el pueblo.</p><p>—La hemorragia sigue, quizá debamos buscar un doctor.</p><p>Eiji imaginó que lucía como Carrie pero aún así sintió que era una exageración, solo fue un pequeño golpe, lo que lo hizo tan escandaloso fue la velocidad a la que iba.</p><p>—Quiero ir a casa. —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en busca de pañuelos o algo que le ayudara a limpiar la sangre pero no tenía nada de ayuda.</p><p>—Ok, pero apóyate en mí. No te esfuerces.</p><p>Eiji sonrió ante la propuesta de Sing, por cosas como esa era que no podía enfadarse totalmente con él, era un chico muy noble.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y una figura de cabello largo apareció murmurando maldiciones, llevaba a cuestas una bolsa de tela, en ella sobresalía la caja del juego de mesa, una bolsa más pequeña de papel y dos enormes termos.</p><p>El olor del café y el chocolate lo siguieron hasta salir del callejón, antes de adentrarse a la neblina observó a sus espaldas, sintiendo escalofríos, podía jurar que <em>algo</em> lo seguía.</p><p>Un rayó cayó y el azabache tuvo que dirigir su atención al cielo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer provocando que su lindo rostro se arrugara en una mueca y maldijera más.</p><p>Ash se sintió como un verdadero acosador, estando oculto en el callejón, sin ser visto, era como si fuera un cazador a punto de engullir a su presa. Pero esa sensación fue efímera, su invisibilidad lo hacía sentirse más patético que poderoso.</p><p>Cerró los puños con fuerza y se animó internamente a pronunciar las palabras que había preparado mientras esperaba a Yut-Lung.</p><p>Ignorando la reciente lluvia avanzó detrás de él, sin perderlo de su campo de visión, primero se aseguró que nadie más estuviera merodeando por las calles, al verse en un escenario solitario su valor incrementó y finalmente abrió la boca.</p><p>—Necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>El azabache continuó su andar, de no saber que podía escucharlo habría creído que era como Bárbara, su compañera ni siquiera notaba su silenciosa presencia.</p><p>—Sé que puedes escucharme —continuó aumentando su velocidad, Yut-Lung avanzaba cada vez más rápido—. Puedo explicar lo qué pasó ahí, pero primero tengo que hablar con Eiji, él tiene que ser el primero en saberlo.</p><p>No hubo respuesta, fue tal y como Shorter le dijo, lo estaba ignorando y lo seguiría ignorando si no le daba una buena razón.</p><p>Ash continuó siguiéndolo a pesar de tener la cabeza en blanco, no conocía al azabache como para escoger las palabras correctas que lo hicieran interesarse.</p><p>En el pasado su labia había sido suficiente para hacerlo caer a sus pies pero ahora esa habilidad yacía en el olvido, la invisibilidad le quitó muchas cosas.</p><p>Si Yut-Lung llegaba a su destino él perdería tiempo valioso, ni siquiera sabía porqué pero Shorter dijo que debían darse prisa, sus palabras continuaban retumbando en su cabeza, haciendo presión para que lo intentara y no lo dejara para después.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué pasará si el tiempo se termina?</em>
</p><p>Ash se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando debido a la lluvia, podía asegurar que hasta su ropa interior estaba empapada.</p><p>
  <em>¿Y si el mundo se terminara hoy, qué le diría para convencerlo?</em>
</p><p>«Sé sincero», la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza.</p><p>Intentaba no pensar en su familia o en el pasado en demasía para no herirse más así que la memoria auditiva fue como un cálido abrazo, lo llenó de melancolía pero también le dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante.</p><p>Abrió los ojos con decisión y avanzó hacia Yut-Lung, la silueta de este comenzaba a perderse entre la lluvia y la neblina.</p><p>—Lo conocí cuando pretendía suicidarme —habló tan alto como la lluvia le permitió—. Cuando nadie te puede ver la vida comienza a perder sentido pero Eiji... él me dio un propósito, al menos uno efímero. —La distancia entre los dos fue disminuyendo, Ash no sabía si era gracias a su velocidad o a que Yut-Lung dejaba de huir—. Acompañarlo al supermercado fue la primera actividad que hice en compañía de otra persona, en aquel momento estaba asustado pero finalmente lo he aceptado, fui muy feliz al ayudarlo en la compra. Fui feliz estando a su lado... —Antes de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, Ash acortó sus pasos y redujo la velocidad para mantenerse alejado del azabache al menos seis pies de distancia—. Quiero ser sincero y decirle aquello que no puede ver, si después de eso quiere permanecer cerca de mi, será su decisión y no la consecuencia de una mentira.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>El rubio perdió la esperanza y se detuvo completamente, ya podía sentir picazón en sus ojos y su vista nublándose, se culpaba de ser demasiado ambicioso.</p><p>Aspirar tan alto no era un pecado, el verdadero error lo cometió al creer que lo lograría, si hubiera dado por sentado la negativa no se sentiría como un moribundo al que le arrancaron su última esperanza de vida.</p><p>—Camina.</p><p>Ash abrió los ojos de par en par, aún inseguro de haber escuchado correctamente caminó, imitando los movimientos del otro.</p><p>—Alto, ni un paso más.</p><p>El rubio ya tenía un pie delante del otro, ante la petición lo regresó a su lugar y se mantuvo atento. Yut-Lung no se giró por completo, solo lo suficiente para quedar de perfil y mirar de soslayo. Sus ojos resplandecieron como obsidianas, su ademán imitó al de una víbora que estudia con arrogancia pero sigilo a su posible presa, en él el papel era creíble.</p><p>—Puedo ver tu sombra —murmuró con más gentileza que la que su mirada reflejaba.</p><p>Ash se tambaleó sorprendido antes de pasear su mirada por el suelo, la lluvia dificultaba la visión pero gracias a la luz de una farola era posible ver su alargada sombra extendiéndose en el pavimento.</p><p>Un momento...había una...¿farola?</p><p>Dejó de mirar el suelo y se concentró en la farola inglesa a su lado, era de un elegante color negro, en la cima del poste se erguían tres linternas, estas estaban cubiertas de vidrio que protegía a la luz de la lluvia.</p><p>Ash no recordaba haber visto algo por el estilo en el pueblo, el alumbrado público era muy rudimentario y solo había postes de luz en lugares estratégicos a lo largo de la carretera, esto con el propósito de evitar accidentes automovilísticos. El pueblo en general se apoyaba de las linternas que los locatarios dejaban prendidas fuera de sus negocios.</p><p>Tras examinarla regresó su mirar a Yut-Lung, el chico también observaba el objeto con recelo.</p><p>—No estaba aquí, puedo jurarlo —murmuró aunque Ash también fue capaz de escucharlo—. Este pueblo es extraño.</p><p>Dicho lo anterior se aferró a su mojada bolsa y continuó con su camino</p><p>Ash se quedó bajo la luz de la farola hasta que lo perdió de vista, exhausto soltó un largo suspiro y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa, para su sorpresa, el único brillo que resguardaba la calle era el de la farola.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—Hace mucho <em>fríooooo.</em></p><p>Eiji escuchó tiritar a Yut-Lung incluso antes de que el azabache abriera la puerta del baño y corriera a resguardarse a la cama como un polluelo.</p><p>Dejó el libro que leía sobre su regazo y con la mano derecha removió las mantas para que Yut-Lung pudiera subirse, una vez sintió su peso contra el colchón lo arropó lo mejor que pudo. El azabache se había acostado en ovillo a su lado en un intento de calentar sus manos y pies, desde pequeño había tenido problemas de circulación así que procuraba quedarse a dormir en casa de Eiji durante el invierno, una simple excusa para tener a alguien con quien calentarse.</p><p>El moreno lo sabía de antemano —a pesar de que Yut-Lung era demasiado orgulloso para aclararlo— así que cuando el azabache llegó al pueblo inventó una excusa para que Sing no durmiera en el sofá y le relegara su habitación.</p><p>—¿Qué lees? —La voz del menor se coló por debajo de las cobijas junto a un frutal aroma que inundó sus fosas nasales.</p><p>Yut-Lung usaba un champú de frutas tropicales que a él le encantaba, otra razón por la que casi amarró al azabache a su cama y se negó a que durmiera en otro lugar.</p><p>Ese olor lo relajaba tanto que incluso ahuyentaba el insomnio y le daba un efecto confortable a sus noches.</p><p>—<em>El lobo estepario</em> —respondió retomando el movimiento de dedos sobre el papel.</p><p>Después de regresar a casa, Sing atendió su hemorragia y tras constatar que solo quedaría un moretón se adentró a una nueva lectura con tal de dejar el tema de la cafetería en paz.</p><p>Yut-Lung se acercó más a él, quizá por el calor que emitía su cuerpo o por curiosidad, él también sabía braille por influencia suya, de vez en cuando leería algún libro para niños cuando quisiera poner a prueba su conocimiento.</p><p>—¿Te gusta Ash? —preguntó sin rodeos cuando Eiji iba al final de «También lo tentó el suicidio cuando era todavía un niño», frase que ya lo había enganchado a la historia así que la repentina pregunta lo desestabilizó.</p><p>Fue un bache momentáneo ya que al minuto siguiente continuó arrastrando su yema sobre las letras con total calma.</p><p>—No lo sé —dijo con simpleza—. ¿A qué clase de «gustar» te refieres?</p><p>Yut-Lung pareció pensarlo, Eiji pasó la página dos veces hasta que su voz volvió a resonar.</p><p>—Da igual.</p><p>—<em>Busco algo que parece no estar ahí, algo que no recuerdo haber perdido, algo que necesito pero no parece faltarme </em>—recitó dejando el libro a un lado para así poder recostarse a su lado—. ¿Lo recuerdas?</p><p>—Fue lo que dijiste cuando te fuimos a recoger a la comisaría, entraste a la estación del metro durante la noche y ni tu madre sabía cómo lo hiciste... Después de eso jugamos a que viajábamos por diferentes lugares para encontrar tu tesoro... —Yut-Lung resopló y se acostó boca arriba—. Nunca lo encontramos, ¿al final qué era?</p><p>Eiji sonrió al recordarlo, fue un pirata en altamar, un astronauta en el espacio, un humano en Marte y un sin fin de cosas más, incluso, recientemente, había ido a la Antártida y se había refugiado en un iglú mientras esperaba una señal pero hasta la fecha no había encontrado aquello que perdió.</p><p>—No lo sé —confesó—, pero cuando estoy con Ash olvido ese vacío.</p><p>El azabache volvió a tomarse su tiempo para contestar, incluso los párpados de Eiji comenzaron a sentirse pesados, avisando de la inevitable llegada de los sueños.</p><p>—No se llena. —Eiji asintió ya con los ojos cerrados—. Eso suena bien, si me dijeras que el vacío se llena sonarías como un adolescente enamorado y me vería en la obligación de patearte.</p><p>Eiji soltó una suave carcajada.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Dependerías de Ash para sentirte completo... —susurró con voz somnolienta—....y eso no está bien.</p><p>Eiji volvió a asentir.</p><p>—Lo sé, depender de otros no está bien.</p><p>Otro silencio, prolongado pero no agobiador como a los que les temía Eiji, podía escuchar la respiración de Yut-Lung a su lado, eso le bastaba para recordar que seguía vivo.</p><p>—Llevar a cuestas una pesada carga tampoco está bien —continuó el azabache.</p><p>Eiji ya no tenía fuerzas para responder, estaba tan cansado que no se sorprendería si despertaba hasta la tarde siguiente.</p><p>Sintió los dedos de Yut-Lung peinando su cabello, apartando los mechones de su frente, para después sentir su respiración contra su oreja.</p><p>—La única persona que te ha visto desmoronarse por completo he sido yo pero estoy seguro que dentro de tu corazón aún hay muchas cosas que no te atreves a decir en voz alta —murmuró con dulzura, cualidad que no era común en él. Probablemente sacaba ese lado suyo al creer que ya no era escuchado—. Intenta decir lo que sientes, Eiji. Deja de reprimirte.</p><p>Esa noche visitó el gimnasio de su primera escuela, la luz apagada y la ausencia de ruido hacía ver a la cancha más como un escenario de terror que un lugar agradable para los niños, aún así tomó asiento en una de las bancas y esperó en silencio, nada apareció esa noche.</p><p>Lo que buscaba tampoco estaba ahí.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung entró a lo que se suponía era el centro pesquero con el porte de una divinidad, frente en alto y mirada de desdén. Cuando Barbara lo vio cruzar la puerta de inmediato se puso de pie y saludó con una cordial sonrisa, tenía toda la pinta de ser un cliente importante pero al azabache poco le podía importar su presencia.</p><p>—Necesito hablar con Ash —interrumpió a la chica a media frase. Barbara borró su sonrisa y parpadeó desconcertada.</p><p>Sin esperar la respuesta le echó un vistazo al lugar, además del escritorio de la rubia habían dos escritorios más en la entrada, en uno el ordenador estaba apagado mientras que en el otro no.</p><p>Ash se levantó de su asiento e intentó retroceder —deseando que la pared lo succionara— cuando el azabache se plantó frente al suyo.</p><p>El menor le dio un golpe a la superficie de madera y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, estiró la mano libre y pescó a Ash por el cuello de su camisa. A ojos de Barbara estaba hablando con la nada, actuando como un completo loco, con sigilo se deslizó por el lateral para entrar a la habitación donde los pescadores descansaban en busca de ayuda.</p><p>Ash contuvo la respiración sin saber qué hacer o decir.</p><p>—Búscalo —ordenó el menor en tono de amenaza—. Eiji perdió algo y si no lo encuentra... —Los ojos de Yut-Lung se entrecerraron, probablemente quería lucir furioso pero Ash notó que el acto era contener las lágrimas—. Nadie te puede ver más que él, entonces tu podrías saber dónde está aquello que tanto busca, ¡¿verdad?!</p><p>La puerta de al lado se abrió y Barbara apareció junto a dos tipos enormes, no solo eran altos sino también robustos, parecían un par de gorilas.</p><p>—Está actuando raro —explicó la joven con temor.</p><p>Los hombres se miraron curiosos antes de alzar los hombros y sin más sujetaron a Yut-Lung de los brazos e intentaron sacarlo del centro pero el azabache se mantuvo firme en terminar su «conversación» con Ash.</p><p>—Dijiste que querías decirle sobre aquello que no puede ver, ¿acaso mentías?</p><p>El rubio seguía sin procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba pasando muy rápido, él creía que tendría un día tranquilo donde solo se estaría lamentando del resfriado que pescó la noche anterior. Jamás esperó que Yut-Lung irrumpiera en su trabajo para pedirle encontrar algo que ni el propio Eiji sabía lo que era, todo esto solo porque era invisible y creía que él si podría verlo.</p><p>Eso sonaba como una verdadera locura.</p><p>La sonrisa de Eiji apareció en su cabeza, aquel dulce y tímido gesto justo después de que hubiera estampado un churro contra su ojo, inconscientemente sonrió al recordar la absurda escena pero el gesto se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.</p><p>«Cada vez queda menos tiempo. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!».</p><p>¿Y si el tiempo que quedaba era lo que le restaba a Eiji para poder encontrar lo que perdió?</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —preguntó cuando Yut-Lung estaba aferrándose al umbral de la puerta tal gato mientras le lanzaba una patada a uno de los pescadores.</p><p>—¡En la playa con Buddy!</p><p>Sin esperar otra frase corrió a la salida, empujando de paso a los pescadores que sostenían a Yut-Lung y sin la intención de mirar atrás.</p><p>Un joven con una vida de envidiar lo perdió todo, fue a parar a un remoto pueblo y se hizo invisible.</p><p>Un joven ciego perdió algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era y llegó al mismo lugar.</p><p>Ambos se conocieron cuando el chico invisible intentó morir pero fue <em>visto</em> por el joven ciego.</p><p>Un extraño de cabello púrpura de la nada apareció y advirtió que el tiempo estaba por acabar y una farola apareció de la nada.</p><p>¡Nada de eso tenía sentido!</p><p>El pueblo estaba patas arriba y Ash solo quería saber el por qué antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sabía que en tremendo desastre debía haber cierta lógica, solo era cuestión de esforzarse para descubrir cual era.</p><p>Griffin tenía razón, el mundo no giraba alrededor de él, extraordinarias cosas sucedían a la vista de todos pero nadie las notaba por estar tan ensimismados en sus mundos.</p><p>Era un problema que la sociedad debía enfrentar.</p><p>Sus piernas pesaban y su nariz picaba pero aún así se mantuvo firme en sus movimientos, viajando la mirada a lo largo de la arena en busca de la menuda figura que recientemente era el centro de sus pensamientos.</p><p>No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, Eiji estaba de pie frente al mar, sus zapatos y calcetines estaban perfectamente acomodados a su costado mientras que Buddy corría con la misma energía de una liebre a lo largo y ancho de la playa.</p><p>Ash saltó la bardita de piedra que separaba la arena de la carretera, con el corazón a un paso de salir corriendo se encaminó hacia el moreno. Cuando Buddy notó su presencia se acercó a grandes saltos, trayendo consigo una pelota azul de peluche. El rubio se inclinó para acariciarlo en forma de saludo antes de continuar su andar.</p><p>No llegó hasta Eiji, dejó al menos dos metros de distancia entre ellos.</p><p>—Soy invisible —confesó—. Tus amigos no me ignoraron anoche, solo no pueden verme... Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo...siendo exacto, solo tu puedes notarme por completo. —Ante el nulo movimiento o reacción del moreno decidió continuar—. Inició hace un año, antes de eso yo era normal, tenía una buena vida y de pronto todo se derrumbó. Cuando nos conocimos intentaba acabar con todo pero apareciste y aquí estoy...</p><p>Eiji se giró lentamente, sus ojos parecieron enfocar a Ash antes de clavar la mirada en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —Ash sintió la puñalada en su corazón pero eso no lo desanimó, estaba decidido a ayudar a Eiji a pesar de que este no le creyera. SIn embargo, Eiji continuó demostrando que estaba equivocado—. ¿Cómo alguien que brilla como el amanecer terminó así? —Ash sintió que su corazón se detenía a la par que Eiji alzaba la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaban, el moreno no podía ver pero sentía la conexión que se daba cuando dos personas se miraban directamente a los ojos—. A no ser que... tu tampoco veas quién eres.</p><p>No respondió.</p><p>Si lo que Eiji decía era verdad, si esa era la <em>jodida </em>verdad, ¿todo el tiempo la solución estuvo en sus manos?</p><p>No, tenía que ser algo más complicado y misterioso. Se negaba a que fuera tan sencillo.</p><p>Solo un par de segundos después su cabeza hizo «click» y el calor subió por sus mejillas.</p><p>—¿Alguien que brilla como el amanecer? —cuestionó por lo bajo.</p><p>Eiji sonrió.</p><p>—Si, como el amanecer. —Tras una breve pausa negó con un poco de bochorno—. Incluso si no fueras el amanecer yo te notaria... siempre lo haría.</p><p>Ash correspondió la sonrisa, parecía que su viaje en altamar estaba por concluir pero la paz no lo llenó por completo.</p><p>—¿Ash?</p><p>El rubio oscureció su semblante y observó con monotonía el paisaje a espaldas del moreno.</p><p>—Hay una farola en la playa.</p><p>
  <em>Hay algo que no debería estar aquí.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bienvenidos a juegos mentales TTuTT</p><p>Ejem, quiero decir, voy a ir lanzando pistas (a decir verdad cada capítulo es una pista en si(?) para que vayan encaminándose por el camino de la verdad junto a nuestros personajes, así que aquí va la primera: Hay un falso protagonista en la historia. Esta no es su historia.</p><p>¿O creían que la referencia a Among Us era joda? Los colapsos mentales por allá a la derecha xD</p><p>Después de soltarles algo que los dejará pensando hasta el siguiente capítulo debo despedirme, gracias por leer QAQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Solitaria sonrisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo pareció detenerse, el mundo y las personas en él desaparecieron por lo que pudieron ser varias horas, solo estaban ellos tres, contemplando con curiosidad cómo la neblina comenzaba a tragarse al mar, a la arena y hasta el propio cielo.</p><p>Ash entonces se percató que el mundo podría estarse desmoronando pero mientras Eiji estuviera a su lado eso no importaría.</p><p>Su presencia era calma.</p><p>—¿Y entonces? —El moreno había hecho una pausa demasiado larga antes de preguntar, cuando al fin resonó su voz Ash pudo respirar con calma, aún temía que Eiji se alejara.</p><p>—Cuando alcé la vista al espejo, ya no podía...verme. Fue muy aterrador.</p><p>Los tres estaban acostados sobre la arena, Buddy permanecía con el pecho hacia arriba mientras disfrutaba de los mimos de Eiji. Ash, por su lado, no apartaba la mirada de la farola que repentinamente había aparecido en la playa. Temía que si se descuidaba, esta desaparecería y con ella las incógnitas que trajo consigo.</p><p>Después de la confesión hablar fue más sencillo, Ash pudo sincerarse con Eiji y contarle más sobre él, le habló de su vida antes de la invisibilidad y de los problemas que había tenido con su familia y amigos, el cómo había cosas que no recordaba y que sumaban un gran misterio a su condición. Eiji guardó silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando sin emitir sonido alguno, solo cuando era necesario hablaba.</p><p>Ash sintió que había encontrado un fiel confidente.</p><p>—Oh...</p><p>—Si, <em>oh. </em>—Ash cerró los ojos intentando dispersar la memoria de su primer día siendo invisible, era un recuerdo que seguía robándole el aliento a pesar del tiempo que ya había transcurrido.</p><p>—Cuando perdí la vista, lo último que vi fue a mi hermana... —La voz de Eiji sonaba dulce y cálida pero Ash podía percibir un ligero titubeo—...ella estaba en el jardín tomando el sol con su nana. Yo las veía desde la ventana de la sala, estaba abierta y el viento entraba, mecía la cortina ligeramente, obstruyendo mi vista de vez en cuando... un momento era la tela blanca, luego mi hermanita riendo y al siguiente...nada.</p><p>Ash podía imaginarse lo aterrador que debió haber sido para un niño de seis años perder contacto visual con el mundo que conocía para sumergirse a otro completamente desconocido, uno donde los colores estaban ocultos y el resto de sus sentidos debían maximizarse para compensar la ausencia.</p><p>A esa edad él le temía a las calabazas y odiaba la oscuridad, de estar en los zapatos del moreno...no lo habría soportado, el cambio era tan repentino y cruel.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó después?</p><p>—¿La farola ya se prendió?</p><p>Hablaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que rieran por la curiosa sincronía.</p><p>Ash solo así apartó su mirar del objeto y se concentró en Eiji, contrario a lo que había pensado días atrás, él era lo más normal en su vida. Usualmente las personas apreciaban la extravagancia ya que hacía más interesante su día pero cuando una vida se convierte en atípica, todo lo que se desea es un respiro de normalidad.</p><p>—Si... —Ash observó por última vez al objeto con recelo, más tarde buscaría a Shorter y le preguntaría sobre ello, con algo de suerte el pelopincho tendría alguna pista—. Sr. Escritor, desde tu perspectiva, ¿qué significa que haya aparecido de la nada? —preguntó con sorna, intentando que la presencia del objeto dejara de intimidarlo.</p><p>—Mmm...bueno... podría significar muchas cosas pero en las «Las Crónicas de Narnia», junto al farol, sucedían acontecimientos importantes —explicó bajo la atenta mirada del rubio—. Se supone que brotó gracias al trozo de farol con el que la bruja blanca quería atravesar a Aslan... Oh, ¡te llamas como el Rey Aslan!</p><p>Eiji se levantó prácticamente de un brinco y se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. De un momento a otro el moreno ya estaba sobre él, meneándolo con la misma emoción que irradiaría un niño al entender el significado de su palabra favorita.</p><p>—Ya decía yo que Ash era un nombre muy raro, es solo tu apodo, ¿verdad? ¡Te llamas Aslan!</p><p>Ash colocó sus manos sobre las de Eiji para detener sus movimientos y así poder alejarlo de su cuerpo, el moreno no puso resistencia y se hizo a un lado obedientemente para dejarlo sentarse en la arena.</p><p>—No entiendo porqué te emocionas tanto —respondió frunciendo el ceño, en definitiva, le agradaba más cuando Eiji estaba quieto.</p><p>—Porque Aslan es mi personaje favorito de la saga, siempre creí que sería genial conocer a alguien con ese nombre.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Ash observó al mayor con interés, al principio pensó que era una simple excusa pero Eiji sonaba sincero, finalmente desvió la mirada—. Que ridículo.</p><p>Al rubio no le gustaba su nombre, al menos no del todo, sabía de antemano que fue su padre quien escogió «Aslan» en honor a un antepasado. Pensar en su padre no era agradable, extrañamente, recién se percataba de eso.</p><p>Antes de Eiji tenía el recuerdo de sus padres muy idealizado, recordaba momentos felices y algunos de dificultad, pero su corazón añoraba un reencuentro, pero ahora que Eiji lo había sacado de su zona de confort ya podía ver las cosas con más claridad.</p><p>No tenía una buena relación con su padre e incluso discutió con él antes de subir a su automóvil y... ¿ese recuerdo era de cuando se mudó al pueblo?</p><p>Debería ser así pero no recordaba lo que sucedió después. Definitivamente era extraño.</p><p>—¡Ash!</p><p>El rubio parpadeó un par de veces hasta que logró regresar a sus cinco sentidos, Eiji estaba enfadado porque llevaba un largo rato ignorándolo.</p><p>—Lo siento, me distraje.</p><p>Eiji hizo un mohín pero el gesto apenas y duró un instante, al minuto siguiente sonrió y se levantó de la arena con agilidad.</p><p>—Es tarde y mis tripas claman por algo de comer, estoy seguro que Yut ya está preparando algo así que confisquemos su botín.</p><p>Hablando de ese modo lo hacía ver ante los ojos de Ash como un niño travieso a punto de hacer la travesura del mes. Lo más interesante era que no se cohibía con él ni con nadie, aunque eso solo avivó más la curiosidad del rubio. ¿En ese mundo existiría alguien capaz de intimidar a Eiji?</p><p>Imposible. Ese chico tenía una cara muy gruesa, sería el mismo incluso ante la reina de Inglaterra.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Durante el trayecto, Eiji habló con él a pesar de que habían personas a su alrededor, Ash intentó hacerlo callar ya que temía que los pueblerinos comenzaran a difundir rumores sobre la salud mental del moreno pero este solo respondió con un «sería genial estar tan deschavetado como el Sombrerero» antes de continuar hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba la comida del azabache.</p><p>Sin más remedio, el rubio tuvo que corresponder a la plática, habían personas que fulminaban con la mirada a Eiji pero al notar a Buddy desviaban la mirada y seguían con lo suyo, seguramente pensando que era el tipo raro que hablaba con su mascota.</p><p>No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino y, en efecto, tras abrir la puerta se toparon con el exquisito aroma de carne asada y vegetales. Yut-Lung tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y se había cambiado de ropa a algo más sencillo; una camiseta de manga corta y un par de jeans. Ese aspecto tan relajado solo hizo que Ash se sintiera un poco...incómodo.</p><p>Él y Eiji parecían ser una buena pareja, no, mejor dicho, una excelente pareja.</p><p>—¡Diva, me muero de hambre! — se quejó Eiji mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y se recargaba sobre la pequeña isla que lo separaba del comedor.</p><p>El azabache tomó con una pala de madera un trozo de carne y le sopló para restarle algo de calor antes de pasárselo al moreno. Eiji abrió la boca obedientemente y masticó con gusto el bocadillo.</p><p>—Lávense las manos —ordenó. Apagó la lumbre y se llevó la sartén a la mesa junto con algunos platos y vasos.</p><p>—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —preguntó Ash tras salir de su aturdimiento.</p><p>—Escuché la molesta voz de Eiji desde que subieron las escaleras, a menos que estuviera junto a su amiguito invisible, no veo otra explicación para que hable <em>solo. </em> —Yut-Lung respondió mientras acomodaba los tres servicios.</p><p>Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Ash siguió a Eiji y se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina, el moreno, antes de hacer lo mismo, sacó del refrigerador un enorme filete y lo colocó en el tazón de Buddy.</p><p>Regresaron a la mesa y Ash esperó a que Eiji se sentara para obtener una silla, cuando este se acomodó junto al azabache no tuvo de otra que sentarse delante de ellos. Por un momento se cuestionó si había sido buena idea aceptar la propuesta del moreno, era fácil interactuar con él pero con Yut-Lung no.</p><p>Eiji tomó el plato de Ash y esperó a que el azabache le colocara una porción de carne y vegetales antes de regresárselo. Esa simple acción hizo que el rubio volviera a pensar en lo bien que funcionaban juntos, ni siquiera tenían que hablar para que el otro supiera sus intenciones.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo son pareja? —preguntó abruptamente.</p><p>Eiji casi soltó el plato que sostenía mientras que el azabache estalló en carcajadas. Ash frunció el entrecejo sin entender.</p><p>—Nosotros solo somos amigos...—Eiji respondió con timidez.</p><p>Yut-Lung se inclinó sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie sin dejar de reír.</p><p>—Uhm. —Eiji se removió incómodo en su lugar y pasó las manos sobre la mesa, intentando encontrar algo con lo cual desviar la atención—. ¡Oh! Olvidaste la jarra de agua, ¡iré por ella!</p><p>Sin decir más salió huyendo de la mesa pero Ash en ningún momento lo vio entrar a la cocina, mantuvo una ceja en alto y examinó al azabache, quién aún se retorcía sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Ay —Yut-Lung se reincorporó mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago—. Hiciste mi día, chico invisible.</p><p>—Es Ash —corrigió el rubio con dureza.</p><p>—Verás, Ash, ¿eres estúpido o solo finges serlo?</p><p>—¿Disculpa?</p><p>Yut-Lung cruzó sus brazos con arrogancia y se recargó contra el asiento, Ash agradecía no estar exactamente frente a él, de otro modo habría sentido que su mirada lo atravesaba.</p><p>—Da igual, no me corresponde decirlo, solo te advierto que si Eiji sale lastimado mínimamente te arrancaré lo que cuelga entre tus piernas. —Hizo una breve pausa solo para sonreír de lado—. Si es que lo encuentro.</p><p>Ash casi se atragantó con su saliva, no estaba seguro de cómo fue que la conversación llegó a ese punto, lo único que le había quedado claro eran dos cosas: ese par no estaba en una relación y los dos actuaban extraño cuando se lo proponían.</p><p>Entonces Eiji regresó con la jarra de agua y una sonrisa resplandeciente, Ash se olvidó de la inesperada amenaza del azabache y se concentró en el presente.</p><p>A partir de ese momento la conversación fue más fluida, Eiji le contó a Ash sobre su infancia junto a Yut-Lung y Sing, luego el azabache cuestionó a Ash sobre su rara condición de invisibilidad y por último hablaron de cosas triviales, como la última película donde Keanu Reeves había participado o de los primeros diez puestos del Hot 100 de Billboard.</p><p>—Solo digo que por LP si me volvería mujer y lesbiana, es el único ser del sexo opuesto que ha hecho que algo aquí tiemble. —Yut-Lung señaló su corazón antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida—. Aunque debo aclarar que disfruto mucho los penes.</p><p>Eiji estalló en una carcajada mientras que Ash se limitó a sonreír.</p><p>—Ok...</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Te harás el puritano, Aslan? —se burló Yut-Lung—. ¿Acaso nunca has fantaseado con un hombre?</p><p>—¡Yut! ¡Deja de molestarlo! —apeló Eiji.</p><p>—Solo he salido con chicas pero, durante una fiesta de la universidad, besé a un chico. —Ash alzó los hombros aunque sabía que el par no podía ver sus gestos—. No estuvo ni bien ni mal, solo fue un beso.</p><p>—No era necesario que respondieras. —Eiji le dio un codazo al azabache con algo de molestia—. Solo pone a prueba tu tolerancia.</p><p>—Y sorprendentemente no me estás desquiciando —respondió Yut-Lung—. Aún.</p><p>—Supongo que has caído ante mis encantos —declaró Ash con orgullo.</p><p>El azabache abrió la boca con la intención de replicar pero en eso una melodía de piano comenzó a resonar, tanto él como el rubio dirigieron su atención a Eiji, quien ya había contestado la llamada.</p><p>—¿Sing?... No te preocupes, le diré que te lo lleve. ¿Está en tu habitación?... No tienes que agradecer. Regresa para la cena, ¿ok? —Al finalizar la llamada dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se giró hacia Yut.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Pero ni siquiera te lo he pedido —le reprochó Eiji.</p><p>Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse más por obligación que por voluntad propia.</p><p>—¿Qué es y a dónde lo llevo?</p><p>—Una carpeta, la dejó sobre la cama, está con su tío en el siguiente pueblo. Si te das prisa alcanzarás el autobús.</p><p>El azabache hizo una mueca más fea que la anterior pero ya no dijo nada más, desapareció del comedor durante un par de minutos, cuando regresó ya tenía otra muda de ropa puesta y su cabello estaba suelto, se despidió de ambos y se fue casi arrastrando los pies.</p><p>—¿Está bien que vaya solo? —preguntó Ash—. No parecía muy motivado...</p><p>Eiji se limitó a sonreír antes de recoger los platos de la mesa, el rubio imitó sus acciones pero con los cubiertos y los vasos antes de seguirlo a la cocina.</p><p>—¿Te parece bien si vemos una película?</p><p>—¿Ver? —El rubio enfatizó mucho la palabra, curioso por la reacción del moreno.</p><p>Eiji arrugó ligeramente la frente antes de suspirar.</p><p>—¿Por qué las personas creen que esa palabra está prohibida para nosotros? —reflexionó más para sí mismo que para Ash. Negó una segunda vez antes de dispersar el gesto y dirigirse a la sala—. Ven, te lo mostraré.</p><p>—No creo que sea una <em>palabra prohibida </em>—replicó el rubio mientras lo seguía de regreso—. Es solo...</p><p>—¿Extraño?</p><p>Ash se mantuvo con la boca abierta, incapaz de negar o afirmarlo. No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el trato a personas con alguna incapacidad. Se sintió mediocre, hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que había ignorado a esa parte de la sociedad, no era tan <em>bueno</em> como Eiji creía.</p><p>—Audiodescripción —explicó el mayor, alzó los hombros y se dejó caer sobre el sofá—. Aunque, si soy sincero, prefiero los musicales.</p><p>El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca en un claro gesto de vergüenza, la respuesta era sencilla, por supuesto. El cine, a pesar de apoyarse mucho en los elementos visuales, era más <em>sentimientos y emociones</em>, junto a la banda sonora y las actuaciones, esto brindaba los elementos suficientes para que una persona con discapacidad visual pudiera disfrutar de una película como cualquiera. La audiodescripción solo estaba presente en aquellos momentos donde la banda sonora resonaba para describir los escenarios y algunas acciones de los personajes.</p><p>Una vez que Eiji sintió el peso de Ash contra el sofá, tomó el control remoto de la mesita de noche, tras presionar un botón la pantalla se tornó azul y después apareció el menú de escenas de alguna película.</p><p>—Antier estábamos viendo «El fantasma de la Ópera» pero Sing se quedó dormido y no la terminamos —explicó sin hacer otro movimiento con el control—. ¿Te gusta <em>El fantasma</em> o prefieres otra cosa?</p><p>—Suena bien, estoy más familiarizado con la novela que con la adaptación de Andrew Lloyd así que será interesante de ver.</p><p>—¿Solo conoces la adaptación de Andrew Lloyd? —replicó Eiji con el entrecejo arrugado, Ash se preguntaba si el moreno era consciente que ese gesto lo hacía ver adorable, como un niño en medio de un berrinche.</p><p>—Si, hace un par de años pude verla en Broadway, las canciones son geniales.</p><p>—¡Necesito educarte! —exclamó y Ash no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esa adaptación no es tratada como una obra maestra?</p><p>Eiji entrecerró los ojos y habló con aburrimiento.</p><p>—Y lo es pero las demás adaptaciones también son joyas y pocos saben de ellas. —señaló la pantalla—. Por ejemplo, esta, adaptación de 1989 y su Don Juan Triunfante es el mejor. Esta sin duda era la obra maestra en la que el fantasma estaba trabajando, no denigro el trabajo de Lloyd pero, ¡dios!, solo escucha este Don Juan Triunfante y verás que es <em>el</em> Don Juan Triunfante.</p><p>Ash soltó una suave risa, disfrutaba ver a Eiji actuando como todo un fanático, lo hizo recordar a las veces en las que debatía con Griffin sobre libros, a veces concordaban en sus posturas y otras iniciaban largas charlas que se podían extender hasta horas con tal de defender su punto.</p><p>—De acuerdo, muéstrame esa obra maestra que los pobres mortales ignoramos —respondió con burla, aún así Eiji se reincorporó de golpe con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.</p><p>—Cierra los ojos y escucha, la primera vez es...mágica.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Ash cerró obedientemente los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, no estaba seguro de qué esperar, cuando leyó la novela se había quedado con la duda respecto aquella composición a la que el fantasma le dedicaba su vida, después, cuando conoció la adaptación de Andrew Lloyd pudo obtener una referencia. Si alguien lo mencionara, él pensaría en automático en esa canción, difícilmente se la quitaría de la cabeza aunque Eiji le mostrara otra versión.</p><p>—Siri, reproduce «Aria Don Juan Triunfante, Misha Segal».</p><p>El piano llenó el silencio que se produjo después de que Eiji hablara, pasaron unos segundos antes de que la suave y armónica voz de una mujer se le sumara. Al inicio todo era tranquilidad pero un coro junto a otros instrumentos entraron en acción y todo se volvió caótico. Todos los elementos formaron una pequeña tormenta en la cabeza del rubio, pero entre toda esa neblina pudo visualizar algo, había un hombre rodeado de oscuridad, trabajando en solitario bajo la luz de una pequeña vela, pasando una pluma entintada sobre el papel como si su vida dependiera de ello. La soledad era palpable al igual que el anhelo.</p><p>E incluso pudo sentirse identificado con él, se sentía como el niño perdido, como el hombre con el corazón desbordado, preguntándose si alguien podría verlo entre tanta oscuridad.</p><p>
  <em>«Estoy aquí, por favor di que me escuchas llamar».</em>
</p><p>—¿Ash? ¿Estás...bien?</p><p>El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, la música se había desvanecido y la luz comenzó a disipar a la penumbra, en medio de la bruma percibió el rostro de Eiji, el moreno estaba arrodillado frente a él con una mano extendida hacia su rostro, se mostraba preocupado e indeciso de si tomar su rostro o no, probablemente temía lastimarlo.</p><p>—Yo... —Su voz sonaba temblorosa e incluso pudo sentir en medio de su garganta un nudo que le impedía hablar, ¿realmente esa canción le había afectado tanto?</p><p>No podía creerlo, nunca fue sentimental con esa clase de cosas, pero esa idea no se quedó por mucho tiempo en su cabeza, de inmediato rememoró la escena en su cabeza y deseó tanto aferrarse a Eiji y hacerle prometer que siempre respondería a su llamado, pero fue incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno.</p><p>—Es hermosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno mientras bajaba la mano y le regalaba una triste sonrisa—. Puedo ver al fantasma detrás de ella, tiene más sentido que la versión de Lloyd.</p><p>Ash pensó en una primera instancia que el título no tenía sentido, ¿por qué llamar Don Juan Triunfante a una canción que habla de la soledad?</p><p>Claro, esta solo era una interpretación y nadie, nunca, sabría sobre la verdadera composición en la que tanto trabajaba el fantasma, pero aún así Ash quería creer que <em>esa</em> canción sería lo más parecido a su obra maestra, incluso con el extravagante título.</p><p>—Yo también pude verlo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Observó con asco la basura acumulada en su departamento al entrar antes de sacar una bolsa negra de su bolsillo y extenderla, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que tomaba fue botando todo lo que pudo en la bolsa, cuando esta se llenó observó una segunda vez el departamento y lucía exactamente igual, la basura recogida no representaba ni una décima parte.</p><p>Suspiró con frustración y arrugó la frente, su hogar apestaba demasiado. Sacó de su bolsillo una segunda bolsa y repitió el proceso anterior, cuando esa bolsa se llenó sintió que el lugar lucía exactamente igual y que incluso, aquel desagradable olor era peor. ¿De dónde provenía?</p><p>Sacó una tercera, cuarta, quita hasta doceava bolsa y el olor no disminuía pero el desorden comenzó a dispersarse.</p><p>Furioso comenzó a despejar la sala, tomó por primera vez en meses una escoba y barrió, el polvo que salió volando fue tal que tuvo que abrir la puerta y todas las ventanas. El olor persistió.</p><p>Vertió una botella entera de jabón sobre la pila de trastes sucios y talló cada uno de ellos minuciosamente hasta que todos quedaron relucientes, el olor no se iba.</p><p>Limpio, talló, barrió y lavó cada centímetro de su departamento, se deshizo de las bolsas de basura, llevó la ropa sucia a la lavandería y acomodó todo lo mejor que pudo. Su madriguera desapareció y aquel departamento del que se había enamorado apareció como en sus recuerdos, ¡pero ese desagradable olor persistía!</p><p>¿Qué le faltaba por hacer?</p><p>Arrugó la frente al pensar que, quizá, podría ser él y con movimientos lentos levantó su brazo para oler su axila.</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Y más mierda.</p><p>No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había tomado un baño... No, eso no era lo peor. ¿Acaso el día anterior no estuvo con Eiji?</p><p>Se habían tirado en la arena, incluso fue a su casa y se sentaron juntos para ver «El fantasma de la Ópera», habían estado demasiado juntos como para que no lo notara pero aún así el moreno no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento.</p><p>Ash se quería morir.</p><p>Se talló la cara con ambas manos con la esperanza de borrar ese vergonzoso día y solo descubrió que ya tenía vello facial. Se había descuidado tanto, ¿cómo podía permitir que Eiji lo «viera» así?</p><p>Rápidamente abrió la llave de la ducha, se sacó toda la ropa y se colocó bajo el agua, con desespero tomó el jabón y talló con fiereza cada rincón de su piel mientras pensaba en Eiji y sus sonrisas que ocultaban tanto.</p><p>¿Cómo podría ayudarlo cuando no tenía la capacidad de cuidarse?</p><p>El moreno había hecho tanto por él y no tenía forma de retribuírselo, se sintió inútil y desesperado.</p><p>Su última plática le dejó en claro que aunque el moreno sonriera se sentía como el personaje de Leroux, invisible, viviendo en las sombras, como un fantasma al que...nadie puede ver.</p><p>¿Y si Eiji estaba a punto de convertirse en invisible?</p><p>Terminó de bañarse y se vistió con rapidez antes de salir corriendo al pueblo, lo hizo sin rumbo, intentando encontrar otra pista que lo ayudara a descifrar el misterio. No importaba lo que fuera, otra farola, una segunda persona invisible, alguien más que pudiera verlo, lo indispensable era encontrar una pista, solo una.</p><p>—<em>Las cosas perdidas no van a casa. Las cosas perdidas se hunden, vuelan, se evaporan o desvanecen. Llegan por mar, enterrándose en la arena; por cielo, destruyéndose en el suelo; por carretera, sin la posibilidad de huir.</em></p><p>—¡Shorter!</p><p>Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al reconocer el extravagante color púrpura a lo lejos, Shorter estaba fuera de un local acomodando cajas en una pila. Mientras lo hacía recitaba algo que Ash no pudo reconocer hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.</p><p>—¡Ash! —respondió el chico con alegría—. ¿Quieres llevar calabazas? Tenemos una excelente oferta, llévate tres al precio de una... —ofreció a la par sacaba algunas de una caja y las colocaba en brazos del rubio.</p><p>—¿Sabes algo sobre las farolas? Aparecieron dos de la nada, una en el pueblo y otra en la pla...</p><p>—Oh, ¡también puedes llevarte algunos hongos! ¿Qué tal estos? Son perfectos para hornear.</p><p>Ash hizo una mueca mientras recibía un pequeño saco repleto de hongos.</p><p>—Dijiste que cuando recordaras más cosas me buscarías...</p><p>Shorter lo ignoró y continuó hablando de vegetales mientras se los colocaba en los brazos, el rubio resistió ante la tentación de botarle todo en la cara. El chino parecía distraído, en demasía, incluso parecía diferente a la persona que se encontró por primera vez en la cafetería.</p><p>—Hablé con Yut-Lung —añadió con los ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de la reacción del pelimorado.</p><p>Shorter se detuvo de golpe, con una manojo de rábanos en la mano, antes de sonreir.</p><p>—Nos vamos a casar, ¡mira!</p><p>Con su mano libre sacó de su pantalón un viejo celular de tapa, era un modelo demasiado viejo e incluso lucía inservible, lo único que resaltaba de él era un pequeño colgante azul. Estaba hecho con cuentas transparentes redondas y una mediana en forma de flor.</p><p>—Luce más como un accesorio de niña —farfulló el rubio.</p><p>—¡Eso mismo dijo...! Dijo... —Shorter borró su sonrisa y observó el colgante con ojos apagados—. Él dijo lo mismo —susurró.</p><p>Ash dejó los vegetales en una caja y se acercó al pelimorado, dejó caer una mano contra su hombro para llamar su atención.</p><p>—¿Shorter?</p><p>—Ash, ¿estás seguro de no recordar nada relacionado a una farola? —respondió, esta vez su voz era más seria—. Porque yo acabo de recordar algo, habían farolas en el parque, rodeaban el lago, no deje de verlas incluso cuando...</p><p>—¿Cuándo?</p><p>Shorter suspiró, guardó el teléfono y se obligó a sonreír.</p><p>—Cerca de la carretera que conecta al pueblo con el que sigue hay una bodega de cosas perdidas, deberías ir ahí, quizá encuentres lo que estás buscando.</p><p>Ash apartó su mano aturdido.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando algo?</p><p>El pelipincho agrandó su sonrisa.</p><p>—¿No quieres llevar una calabaza? ¡Tenemos una oferta!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sing rodó los ojos al ver a Yut-Lung desparramado en el sillón, a su alrededor habían ya varias latas vacías de cerveza, para tomar cerveza, significaba que el azabache estaba en muy mal estado.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? —le recriminó con dureza.</p><p>Yut-Lung estiró perezosamente su mano, tomó una de las latas y se la lanzó a la cabeza.</p><p>—Cállate —musitó arrastrando la lengua, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía varios mechones pegados contra su piel gracias a sus propias lágrimas—. Estoy... —suspiró—...intentando olvidar.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sing con interés. Por lo que había entendido, las cosas con Blanca estaban mejor, incluso hablaban por teléfono antes de ir a dormir, así que no entendía el repentino declive en el estado del mayor.</p><p>—No lo recuerdo...</p><p>Su cabeza cayó de nuevo contra el sofá y un pequeño ronquido escapó de su boca. Sing volvió a negar y se apresuró a recoger las latas, cuando se inclinó a recoger una que estaba debajo de la mesita de noche, percibió que algo brilló gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Dejó la lata de lado y decidió recoger el objeto, se trataba de un colgante de celular rosa, tenía cuentas redondas transparentes y una mediana en forma de flor.</p><p>Haciendo memoria, Sing recordó que cuando era niño estaba jugando con sus carritos en la habitación del azabache, por accidente tiró varias cosas de su tocador, entre ellas una cajita donde ese colgante aguardaba.</p><p>Cuando Yut-Lung descubrió el desorden que provocó, lo primero que hizo no fue regañarlo o golpearlo, en su lugar se lanzó sobre el colgante y se aseguró que estuviera a salvo.</p><p>«Eso es de niña», había dicho con inocencia infantil.</p><p>Yut-Lung arrugó su cara antes de arrojarle un cepillo en la cara.</p><p>«¡No me importa! Me lo dio mi mejor amigo así que es especial».</p><p>«Creí que Eiji era tu mejor amigo».</p><p>Yut-Lung bajó la mirada y acarició las cuentas con dulzura, Sing incluso había abiertos los ojos con sorpresa, jamás había visto al molesto azabache comportándose tan...lindo.</p><p>«Lo es, pero a él lo quiero más, incluso cuando se haya ido sin despedirse».</p><p>Sing cerró su mano contra el colgante antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo, dejó las latas sobre la mesa y se apresuró a cargar al azabache. Aparto los mechones de su rostro y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.</p><p>—Lo sigues esperando, ¿eh?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Don Juan Triunfante de Misha Segal:</p><p>Your eyes see but my shadow</p><p>My heart is overflowing</p><p>There's so much you could come to know</p><p>You're content not knowing</p><p>Tenderly</p><p>You could see</p><p>My soul</p><p>Here in the dark</p><p>I only touch you in my dreams</p><p>But will you ever hear my heart</p><p>The way it calls to you</p><p>As if your name were branded</p><p>On the very soul of me</p><p>It's calling like a child who's lost his way</p><p>"I'm here - please say you hear me calling"</p><p>Please say you see me</p><p>Please say you hear me</p><p>Please give my heart its home</p><p>Don't leave me here all alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nota de autor: La universidad me tiene de esclava pero logré conseguir escribir esto en mis ratos libres ewe</p><p>Bueno, pues Ash ya se dio una ducha y limpió su departamento, creo que ya puede invitar a cierto moreno a su casa 7u7 *guiño guiño*</p><p>A Shorter le afectó la borrachera de Yut-Lung, ¿no creen?</p><p>Oh, diría que intentaré actualizar más seguido pero Noviembre es un mes donde tengo que entregar muchas cosas pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea :3</p><p>¡Feliz día de muertos!</p><p>Nos leemos próximamente.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por adentrarse a este nuevo proyecto, no pienso que sea tan extenso como lo fue Delta pero tampoco demasiado corto.</p><p>¿Qué esperar?</p><p>Creo que nada, al inicio la historia va encaminada a ser un slice of life pero con el transcurso de los capítulos haré más hincapié en el misterio detrás de la invisibilidad de Ash.</p><p>Solo diré que pongan mucha atención a los detalles, incluso las cosas que no tienen sentido tienen una razón de ser *inserten risa malvada*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>